Game View Season One
by Ash the brave one
Summary: Terra and Ace bring your favorite game and characters from those games in interview and reviews. Plus more! I HOPE! mild use of words. Guest host: Deadpool & Holly.
1. Justice League Heroes

Ace: Welcome to Game View! In this story/show we are going to dig and dig till we discover gold in all game you love and hate!

Terra: That's right bro and remember you might hate us for what we… wait why us?

Ace: What do you mean "us" we are doing this together right so you'll be taking the heat too.

Terra: No you're the one who going to be doing the interview… or as I call them harassment charges waiting to happen.

Ace: Ha ha you're so funny… now let's get on with it starting with head to head!

**Head to Head**

Ace: Today where going to start the show with the Justice League Heroes game. Here with me in studio is the son of krypto Superman!

Superman: It is the "Last son of Krypton!"

Ace: really… That seems odd…

Superman: Why is that?

Ace: I'm always right…

Superman: You are?

Ace: Well anyways Superman your game seems to be getting a lot of bad reviews why do you think that is?

Superman: No it hasn't

Ace: Well come on the Justice League is based on an 1960 T.V. show known as the Super Friends and may I point out made you and Batman seemed a little to close if you catch my drift.

Superman: No I don't catch.

Ace: I see you might be as fast as The Flash but not as smar- you know what I'm not touching that one. So Sups how do you active your powers?

Superman: Well that easy just like any other superhero you must focus if not you might lose control.

Ace: Okay but how?

Superman: How… well you see… you, I can…

Ace: You have no idea do you?

Superman: No…

Ace: Face it the only thing you got going for you right now is the Hit T.V. show on the CW called Smallvile.

Superman: … I hate you.

Ace: You're not the only one now I send it over to my sis with a hands on look with The Dive

**The Dive**

Terra: Thanks Bro, now come along with me you sexy beast and beast babes as we dive into the story line of Justice League Heroes. My guest is Zatanna the magic user in the game.

Zatanna: Thanks for having me.

Terra: This game is about how Brainiac stealing items just to be tricked by the true master mind right?

Zatanna: That's right. We face mostly Superman's bad guys, but don't get me wrong there are others.

Terra: Right and at the end the sinister Krypton machine ends up being a puppet as I said before right?

Zantanna: That's right.

Terra: And the master mind is who?

Zantanna: Darkseid.

Terra: Of course it is. And after you defeated Darkseid you all lived happily ever after fight?

Zantanna: Until the next game.

Terra: The next game huh? Can't wait thanks for coming Zantanna. Back to you Ace and another Head to Head.

**Head to Head**

Ace: Thanks Aero now my guest (trying to hold my laughter in) Aquaman!

Aquaman: Is something wrong F.T.?

Ace: (Turning red from trying not to laugh at him) No… so Aquaman in my- I can't hold in no longer! Ha hahahahah! You must be the useless hero of them all!

Aquaman: Now that's not nice! You better treat me with some respect or-

Ace: Or what you're going to send you army of fishes on me! Please Mr. Buff Aquaman don't send you scary flounders to attack me. They might make me hungry.

Aquaman: That does it I challenge you to a duel of-

Ace: Of summoning fishes! No thanks! No better yet the a challenge of who can wear green and orange better! Trust me there is no doubt none of us can pull those two colors off!

Aquaman: You're an Ass! (Gets up and leaves)

Ace: Hey Aquaman where you going I'm not done telling you how useless you are nor have I had a chance to interview you haahahahahahahahah! (On the floor rolling in pain do to laughing) back to you Terra!

**Judgment**

Terra: …. I have nothing to add to our last segment… speaking of segments, this is where I give this game a score, the way I score a game using a letter grade because everyone can relate to it. This game was release in 2006 for: PS2, PSP, Xbox, the DS and the GBA. This game is pretty much a button masher with some RPG mixed in. This game only lets you play with two DC hero instead of four. This game isn't bad but I must pass judgment on it and I give it a harsh D.

Ace: He is so useless! I can't stop laughing and crying oh man! (Still on the floor holding his sides)

Terra: Well for Ace I'm Terra see you next week! I think.

* * *

Next week:

Super Smash brother Brawl!

* * *

(If there is a game you what to see us destroy or give praise to Review we well listen... I well any ways... don't count on Ace)

_Terra note!_

Here is my grading list:

A: perfect an ideal game for all to enjoy!

B: a good game but nowhere near perfect.

C: a decent game that is tolerable

D: not good but not bad

F: poor games

* * *

_Ace note_

Our scoring is not what others think just what me and my sister thinks. If we insult a favorite character then please don't take it wrong it is meant for humor only. Reviews are welcome but flames are not!


	2. Super Smash Brother Brawl

Terra: Hello and welcome back to Game View where we go deep and give you the best or the worst games we can find.

Ace: And we are your host, today we are going to go head to head with the Kirby to see what the pink marshmallow is really thinking.

Terra: We also have a new segment known as "Count Down" where I give you a list base on what I like or dislike or whatever I can think of.

Ace: Then put on you spandex as we "Try Out" some moves in my new segment.

Terra: Ace isn't the only one going back to his roots as I dive in to the plot of the game with R.O.B. I'm giving you a warning now I will be spoiling the game for those who have not beat it yet.

Ace: For me we are going to get out Cheat On with some ways to unlock some Fighters if you haven't!

Terra: And lastly the game will have to be stand as I the judge in charge pass judgment (nothing like a woman charge to feel sexy!) Now let's go, Ace you're up!

**Head to Head**

Ace: I would like to introduce to you everyone's favorite blob with legs Kirby!

Kirby: …

Ace: So Kirby how does it feel to go from you own game to share one with Mario?

Kirby: … (Looks at me weirdly.)

Ace: (worried) Kirby what is with the look?

Kirby: … (Runs at me with mouth open!)

Ace: AHHHHHH I'm sorry I called you a blob and a marshmallow! You're not I swear! Terra help me! Hey don't eat me!

Terra: Sorry, Ace you're on your own there. Besides I think it is time for a Count Down.

**Count Down**

Terra: I'm going to give you the best fighters in the game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl based on their Final Smash moves.

5) At number five is Zelda or Shiek and her Light arrow. She shoots out a large arrow and depending whom, she is dressed up as the arrow will move in a certain way.

4) Number four is Link and Toon Link with his Triforce Slash. Link Triforce did catch my eye as he uses the mark on his hand to do so. Then when he gets close enough hacks and slash.

3) Winning the number three slot is Mario with his Mario Finale. Mario attack is one of the greatest don't get me wrong but for his attack to do the Maximum damage he has to be as far as he can from the opponent to do so.

2) At number two proving that a women can beat men is Samus and her Zero Laser. The same thing with Samus as with Mario, but being a girl and looking good in tight blue leather and working with a rat like Pikachu earns her the second place spot. Plus she is just a bad ass!

1) Last but never least our number one and the best in my eye is Sonic and his Super Sonic move! Even though you don't KO anyone, he does a lot of damage with it. And it is a special thing that he had to bring with him to this game. He uses all seven of the chaos Emeralds to attack. Cool right

Will that is my Count down, if you want to know more or have any questions just click on the Author page of this story and shoot me an PM! Back to you Ace!

Ace: (Trying to catch my breath) Thanks Terra! I'm going one on one with one of the brawlers himself to show you all that you don't have to be a game character to kick ass. My opponent is Pokemon Trainer… WHAT!

**Try Out**

Pokemon Trainer: Hi

Ace: So I should win hands down.

P.T.: Why is that?

Ace: Come on your Pokemon can't hurt me.

P.T.: I wouldn't be too sure about that. Okay Squirtle time to fight! (Throws a pokeball)

Ace: This is in the bag. (Stood ready and charge at the blue turtle)

P.T.: Waterfall attack! (Squirtle summons a wave and uppercuts me with it!)

Terra: One…. Two… Three…. Four… Five… And the winner is Pokemon Trainer!

P.T.: Thanks!

Terra: No thank you, I think while Ace tries to recover it is time for us to get wet in the dive

**The Dive**

Terra: I'm here with one of the games characters R.O.B.

R.O.B.: Thank you…

Terra: Thanks for coming so why don't you tell me how you appear in the game.

R.O.B.: I first appear as the Ancient Minister. I send out my army of darkness to attack the stadium where Mario and Kirby are fighting.

Terra: So are you the head bad guy in the story line?

R.O.B.: No Bowser and Ganondorf are our on the surface are at least.

Terra: So this game sends heroes like Mario and Link to fight Wario and Bowser right.

R.O.B.: That is correct. But you fight some other heroes like the Pokemon, Lucario and Mario himself.

Terra: You said that Bowser and Ganondorf weren't the real boss right, then who is?

R.O.B.: Tabuu is the one who guided the Master Hand and Ganondorf.

Terra: Well that it for the Dive. I wonder if my brother has recovered for Cheat On? Ace your on!

**Cheat On**

Ace: I'm not having a good day…

Terra: That can't be any truer even if your life depended on it.

Ace: I'm going to tell you how to unlock three of the games new comers: Snake, Sonic, and Lucario.

First let's start with the one who is based on a real animal… Yes granted he is blue and fast and he can talk, nothing like a real hedgehog but I'm not going to nick pick. There are three ways to unlock every character but I'm going to tell you one. Sonic can be unlocked by beating Classic mode with any ten characters. Easy right will try it yourself.

Next we have Metal Gear Solid star himself, Snake. If you play fifteen matches on the Shadow Moses Island field you should have unlocked him. If you're asking me "but Ace what is the easiest way to do that?" My answer well be "find that out yourself!

Finally we have… you know what I hate Pokemon!

Terra: You just hate them cause you lost to Pokemon Trainer. Plus you have three stuff animal toys of Mew, Jigglypuff, and Horsea.

Ace: TERRA!

Terra: What you do.

Ace: Any way to unlock Lucario you must complete all five of the target test with any character. Now how easy is that huh? Really I spoil you readers. Okay I think it is time to wrap this up so sis what do thy sayth to judge this gameth.

Terra: I thinkth to… th

**Judgment**

Terra: This game has been released on one system and that is the Nintendo Wii. This game lets you play over thirty-five playable characters, all with unique moves. Brawl has forty one fun stages and allows you to create your own and share it with others. The music in this game is stunning and you could just listen to it for a while. And as always a plus to me is that you can play online with the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connation. So I think this is the first and hopefully not the last game to earn an impressive _**A**_.

Ace: An A stand for Ace!

Terra: No this game has meet my approval and I would definitely go out and buy it if I already hadn't.

Ace: AHHHHHH! HE'S BACK GET AWAY YOU BRAIN DEAD BLOB! (Running away from Kirby)

Terra: For Ace, I'm Terra and thanks for reading.

* * *

Next game:

Super Mario Galaxy

* * *

_Ace Note!_

If you have and complaints then go to Aerocom author page and send a PM. But don't limit yourself the email page, for question you want to know about one of the characters as well as for me and Terra. We also encourage you to Review in the Review page… it is kinda funny, a review for a review story ha!


	3. Super Mario Galaxy

Ace: Welcome back readers. I'm Ace and today we are doing something special, it is an all girl show today as Terra and her friend Holly scratch at the game to uncover the skeletons in the closet. Terra its go time!

Terra: Thanks bro, today we are going to reach into our bags and read two emails I got Wednesday and Friday.

Holly: And I'm going to take Ace's place as I go Head to Head with Luigi and ask the hard hitting questions.

Terra: Then we take the dive to see what the game is really about.

Holly: I show you what the Mushroom Kingdom is really about with the new segment "On Site"

Terra: Then I give you a list of the top Super Mario games in the Count Down.

Holly: And I will be given you some help you with your cheating you bad folks with Cheat On.

Terra: Lastly I'll see if this game is a plus student or a sorry student in the Judgment but first I think Holly has something for you all!

**The Point!**

Holly: In my hands right now are two emails asking questions about this show/story and the other about Ace.

The first on reads "How do you pick the games to review and do you really go out and buy the games?"

I think Terra can better answer that question T?

Terra: see my brother has a friend who works at Game Stop and with trades we can get our hands on any games we want, just so we can review them. And for how we pick the games… it is a cool process that we have. We walk into the store and as the cashier what is system he played last today. We then go to that area and toss a coin at it and whatever the coin hits is our game to review.

Holly: I have no idea what you just said T but our next one might sound even more confusing. It reads "Ace why where you so rude to Superman? He is one of the greatest super heroes in this world?"

Well Ace left so we girls could run the show, but he did leave me a paper with the answer and it reads:  
"I have nothing against the DC's Boy Scout; it is that I have a hard time relating to him. But if you looking for a real superheroes then start reading Marvel's Deadpool and Spider-Man comics!"

I have a feeling that Ace is going to get canned T.

Terra: I would not doubt it.

Holly: Well as long as you know then lets dive!

**The Dive**

Terra: Thanks Holly, today my guest is Rosalina.

Rosalina: Thank you for having me.

Terra: Rosalina at the beginning of the game Mario and Peach are doing what?

Rosalina: Well a comet is passing by so the Kingdom is holding a festival to celebrate it. So Princess Peach invites Mario to also come.

Terra: And then what happens?

Rosalina: Bowser comes and kidnaps Princess Peach and shoots Mario off into space.

Terra: So where do you come in?

Rosalina: See the Power Star to my observatory has been stolen by Bowser and I grant Mario the ability to travel the galaxy to retrieve my star and save his love Peach.

Terra: Okay what happens once he found the last Power Star?

Rosalina: Mario takes on Bowser and stops his evil plan.

Terra: What is his plan?

Rosaline: He plans on ruling the universe with Peach as his bride, and Mario beats him and Bowser's planet is then destroyed creating a black hole. But my darling Lumas destroys it as a new world is born. And Mario is now back in the Mushroom Kingdom with that ho Peach.

Terra: WOW! Rosaline did you just call Peach is a ho?

Rosaline: Yes! Just using Mario as if he is an unimportant tool!

Terra: Okay speaking of kingdom Holly try to clear the tension with your report.

**On Site**

Holly: I'm here in the Mushroom Kingdom as I talk to the people of this land, oh look cute lil mushroom people! Let's see if Toad is around. Excuses me but where can I find Toad the Mushroom boy?

Mushroom guy: Who cares!

Holly: What do you mean?

MG: Once he got famous he left us here to pick up the slack, just because Peach chose him to star in the games.

Holly: Wow. He sounds shallow.

MG: That isn't the beginning of it he then takes my wife to be Toadette in one of those racing games… and-

Holly: Sorry that all the time we have… and I didn't even get to see the sights! Back to you T!

**Count Down**

Terra: Holly we need to talk about picking the right people to talk to. Any ways here is my top eight best games that Mario appeared in starting with the 1981 and ending with 2008.

8)The first one on my list is Donkey Kong for the Arcade as he appears in the game under a different name, Jump Man, but it is a good game.

7) The second on is Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt for the NES it was releases 1988 in America and was in my mind the best combo game out! Come on you can rescue a princess and watch a dog mock you! What could be better than that!

6) My third pick is Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. This game came out for the SNES in 1995. The reason this game made my list is well is introduce Yoshi! Who don't love that cute green dinosaur!

5) Number four is Mario Kart 64 or the Nintendo 64. This game came out in 1997, and is the only game that strays from Mario and Bowser beating themselves up and moves to racing!

4) In fourth place is Super Mario 64 as it put Mario in 3D so I could enjoy better!

3) Third place goes to Super Mario Galaxy as it gives you Mario in space and is the first Mario game for the Wii. This game was released 2007.

2) The Second place goes to Super Smash Bros. Brawl as it was release these year. This game got my highest rating and brings the Snake to the game! Way to go Mario, bring legends together like they should be.

1) And in first place goes to the original Mario Bros. the Arcade game that I think was remade as Game & Watch in 1983. This game got this spot for the reason that it game Mario his name!

Well that's my list I think it is time for some head to head.

**Head to Head**

Holly: Once again I'm taking on Ace's reasonability as I interview Luigi.

Luigi: AHHH! Don't hurt me!

Holly: Don't worry Luigi I'm not. So as Mario's little brother what is the best part of being in the franchise?

Luigi: I can't say! I could lose my job!

Holly: They can't do that, Mario needs you to make him look good.

Luigi: No they can get our long lost sister Salice to take my place!

Holly: You have a sister?

Luigi: Yes… what you haven't met her?

Holly: No

Luigi: She vowed that she would end me! Since I got the spot instead of her.

Holly: Maybe she would be bad for Mario image.

Luigi: What you mean?

Holly: Well you're a coward and that makes Mario look better.

Luigi: YOUR RIGHT! (Takes off running crying)

Holly: Did I do an Ace?

Terra: Yes you did.

Holly: Well back to you then…

**Cheat On**

Terra: I decided to take this spot. I'm going to help you find two Prankster Comets as you well need them so you can collect all 120 stars in the game.

Topmaniac's Daredevil Run

Okay here we go: first run forward and jump the electric wall but remember that wall is going to be your friend by the time we finish. Jump the wall on to the stairs to reach the arena and jump in. You'll meet Topmainiac here, the only advice I have for you here is to hit him in that electric wall that I told you about.

Jump on Topmainiac to remove the spikes on the side of him and then spin Topmainiac into the wall once they are gone. Remember one thing that those spikes will come back so keep an eye out for the red thing on him. So I guess that is all for the fight as it is the easiest on I been in. oh the star appears in the middle of the arena so don't forget it.

Bouldergeist's Daredevil Run

Okay I help you with a easy one now it is time for a more difficult one. Start off by collecting the star bits and walk down the stone path and jump into the arena, there a Bouldergiest will form. Stay as close to him as you can without being smashed, this way when he pulls rocks out from the ground he can't hurt you. Watch every move he makes as black rocks contains bomb boos, yellow rock have coins, dust.

Hit him three times to make him defenseless and the bomb boos he left for you and hit him with them. But remember to be fast about it as they will explode on you. Once done he will shatter, but be careful as the Bouldergeist reforms and this time he will have hands! The rocks he tosses are the same color but this time he well pulls out a row of sharp rocks to hurt you or he will raise his hands parallel to the ground and smash then down on you. The shadows of his hands are your friends as it show you when he does these. If you hit him three more times he will be defenseless again and hit him one last time to earn the star! Congrats you earned it… oh but don't hit his hands they are separated so focus on the hurting oh the rock head.

I think you can handle the others so I think it is time to finish this with Holly's judgment.

**Judgment**

Holly: Thanks T!

This game is a Wii exclude, so that means if you want to play get yourself a Wii. This game stays to the whole Mario Knight in Shiny armor scheme as you rescue Princess Peach. As a plat former/3D action game it isn't so bad. You play as both Mario and once you unlock Luigi, him too. This game has a tons of up but it did have its down, the swimming part of the game was a nightmare as it was hard to do anything, and you play as Luigi in the game… really what is up with that guy in scary houses! This game earns it place as a _**B **_class of game.

Terra: I couldn't say it better myself.

Holly: It was funny hosting with you.

Terra: I know well next time Ace will be back as we save the universe from impending Doom. I'm Terra!

Holly: And you can call me Holly!

Terra: Thanks and read on!

* * *

Next game:

Marvel: Ultimate Alliance

* * *

Terra Note:

Thanks for the emails but review are not that bad, you can choose what game is next if you do so don't be shy and review!


	4. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance

Ace: Welcome back to Game View today we are going to shred into Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and these one is going to be a great!

Terra: I don't know about that but we are going to get to The Point as we answer some questions you sent us through email.

Ace: And we waited for this game as we introduce Deadpool Corner, this is going to be one of the greatest thing we can have.

Terra: Right a psychopath ranting on about things. We also have Holly going On Site as she visit Latveria to see if it is better than the good ol' U.S. of A.

Ace: We are also going Head to Head with the Web-Slinging, Wall Crawling, superhero Spider-Man.

Terra: Then let's not forget the Dive with the Dreamy Boy Scout of the Marvel universe, Captain America.

Ace: Then I give you some hint and cheats in how to become a god faster than Doctor Doom. And how to unlock the vengeful spirit of hell Ghost Rider and tell you what teams are the greatest.

Terra: Finally this game is on trail, well it is guilty of being good or being one of the worse games we seen. Let's start with some Head to head!

**Head to Head**

Ace: Here with me is one of the first Marvel heroes Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: I heard you have a mouth on you Ace.

Ace: Then your heard right. It looks like we have something in common.

Spider-Man: Looks like. So what do you want to ask little me?

Ace: Right, first off what universe is your favorite, Ultimate or the original one?

Spider-Man: Well I like the original one.

Ace: Why?

Spider-Man: Well I got my start there, and I really like the Iron Spidey suit.

Ace: So you have three movies a few games and now two shows out, but right now I want to ask you about a rumor about the 4th movie.

Spider-Man: Okay what about it?

Ace: Do you want a 4th movie?

Spider-Man: Do I want another movie… well yeah why not? I get pay to help Toby act like me.

Ace: Well that is all the time I have so Terra I think Holly has something to say.

**On Site**

Holly: Thanks Ace I'm here in Latveria to compare it to the U.S. I have here with me is a woman who live here in Latveria, hello there.

Lady: I really can't talk, he might get mad.

Holly: It is okay I have permission to be here. So do you like living here?

Lady: (fake smile) Well there is no crime here.

Holly: Wow no crime, I like that already. So what do you think of Victor Von Doom?

Lady: I think he is one of the evilest men alive. Oh no!

Doombot: You are under arrest for insulting the lord of this land.

Lady: No! Please I have children! No (Dragged away)

Holly: Well in my eyes Latveria is better than the United States. Back to you in studio.

**The Dive**

Terra: I'm here with Captain America

Captain America: Thanks for having me here to talk about the game.

Terra: Okay the game starts with Doctor Doom attacking the Helicarrier, so what happens next?

Captain America: Well Nick Fury calls me, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Thor to fight off an army of Doombots. We then met up with Fury and go after the Masters of Evil.

Terra: So what types of places do you visit in the game?

Captain America: We visit places like Stark Tower; Atlantis; Mandarin's palace; Arcade's Murderworld; Mephisto's realm; Asgard; and Litveria.

Terra: So is it your group who defeats Doom and the Masters of Evil?

Captain America: Well we take out the Masters of Evil, and for Doom… we did the hard work but in the end it was Thor's Father Odin who gets the final blow.

Terra: Well thanks for coming C.A., now I send it over to Ace for Cheat On.

**Cheat On**

Ace: Okay let's get starter with how to unlock Ghost Rider.

While in Mephisto in the second act you run across The Rider himself. He is trapped, look at your map you should see four red X. Head to the first red X you will see a rock formation holding a chain. Destroy the rock to destroy the chain, repeat this four times with each X on the map. After you defeated the enemies and destroyed the chain Mephisto well be willing to let you rescue Ghost Rider but there is a price. You must exchange one of your team for him. But don't worry, the team member you trade will return once you beat Mephisto himself.

Next which teams are the best in the game? Well that is up to you I think but if I had to help let me start with the Avengers, you get five percent of damage at the end of your combo. The characters in this group are Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Spider-Woman, and Ms. Marvel. The next group that I recommend is the Fantastic Four; you get twenty health for each KO. Just in case you have forgotten who is in this team let me help: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Human Torch, and The Thing. My next and last pick well be the Raven Ultimates, you get six body, strike, and focus. For this group of heroes you need Deadpool, Colossus, Moon Knight, and The Thing.

Lastly I promise you a quicker way to become a god right well enter Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, Left, Down, Right, Start while in the game to get God Mode. Well I hope these cheat help beat that crazy Doctor Doom! Now I think it is time for a little Ranting with Deadpool. Hey DP you're up!

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: Hey! I get my own show! Cool now I can do what I do best. Okay what is up with the last Superman movie huh? A kid, the Man of Steel had to have a kid to make a good movie!

Now my movie is going to hit the mark! Yeah, yeah sure I know it is Wolverine's movie but I'm what makes the movie better!

Hey don't get me wrong Wolvies alright but come one who don't like a man dressed in red killing with a mouth that doesn't need to clock in nor out! I'm the greatest!

Oh right this is supposed to be about that marvel game right…. Okay … uhh… what is the game about again?

Terra: You're in the game and you don't know what it is about?

Deadpool: Yeah pretty much.

Terra: Ace where did you find this guy!

Ace: Well you know in the comics where else do you find my favorite superhero?

Deadpool: Next to your stuff toy on your bed.

Ace:!?

Deadpool: Now I send it to ya, Terra!

**The Point**

Terra: Now that is one thing I have to agree on. Our first letter asks "I read one of the reviews and it asks if it is based on him? Is that true or is he just full of it?"

Well I did read that review and she is talking about you Ace.

Ace: Okay I am based on the writer's brother. So in a matter of speaking, no, that guy is not full of it. I am based on that guy that left the review.

Terra: The next reads "so who is your favorite Marvel hero?"

Well mine has to be Black Cat. Come one if anyone can pull off the cat look has to be great!

Ace: Well mine… I'll stick with Deadpool.

Holly: Well cats are not my thing so my pick is Elektra. She is the only one I know in the entire Marvel lot that made a good movie. Plus I look just as good in red as she does.

Deadpool: Ohhh can I say mine!

Terra: You are a marvel hero.

Deadpool: No kidding princess but I have a pick.

Holly: It isn't you is it?

Deadpool: No why would you say that?

Ace: Fine then DP who is your favorite hero.

Deadpool: ME!

Terra: You know what I hate him.

Ace: Now that is funny!

Terra: Fine that does it! Time for the judgment!

**Judgment**

Terra: This game was release for the PC, PS2 and 3, the Xbox and the 360, the Wii, and the PSP and GBA. This game has sixteen playable heroes as well as unlockables characters depending on the system you play as. You also fight array of super villains ranging from Doctor Doom to Loki. This game has a mini game for certain bad guys as they do in God of War. The game kept me in all the time while playing it. Along with alternate customs and simulator discs to give you some more to do. I give this game a _**B**_.

Ace: Well that is all the time we have for today.

Terra: But do come back for our next show as we have an all Final Fantasy special.

Ace: We are also taking that day off so we well be giving the show over to Yuffie and Vincent of Final Fantasy VII.

Terra: I'm Terra

Ace: And I'm Ace, Seeya!

* * *

Next game

All Final Fantasy

* * *

Deadpools note:

Oh hell if you don't like the rant I gave then don't be a pansy and send a PM! Now if you excuse me I have a date in my room named Handy! Hold on Handy we can have fun all night!


	5. Final Fantasy

**Game View**

Ace: Welcome back my loyal readers!

Terra: When did they become your loyal readers?

Ace: When they started to read this.

Terra: Whatever, any ways me and Ace are taking the day off but not to fear we have special guest hosts for you.

Ace: That's right, hidden characters from Final Fantasy VII: Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine are going to take good care of you. So take it away.

Yuffie: Thanks Ace today I'm taking over Ace's jobs as I go head to head with Lighting from the latest FF game.

Vincent: … And I guess I'll dive into the plot of Final Fantasy X with Tidus.

Yuffie: Come one Vincent sound a little bit excited would ya! I'll be cheating like all good ninjas do as I give you some cheats for Final Fantasy VIII

Vincent: … I'll well read some mail to you guys in the point…

Yuffie: Then Deadpool well have some fun as we go into his little corner of sunshine in Deadpool's Corner.

Vincent: Then I'll give a countdown to the best Final Fantasy Games in the Count Down…

Yuffie: And to help Vincent I'll be giving a harsh review on all three Final Fantasy VII game in this order: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII.

Vincent: Speaking of helping… let's get started with… a Dive.

**The Dive**

Vincent: Here with me is Tidus from Final Fantasy X and from X2.

Tidus: Thanks! You know Mr. Valentine you're a legend! I mean no one can stand up to you when it comes to Character stats!

Vincent: Well kid your learning. So let's get started, in your words what is the story line in this game?

Tidus: Which one?

Vincent: What do you mean "which one" you in only one.

Tidus: No I'm in both.

Vincent: Fine the one where you're the lead character.

Tidus: Oh okay, the story is about me who is teleported to this new world where my city is no longer around. There I met Wakka, who takes me back to his village. Finally Wakka tells me that the Summoner might be in trouble so me and Wakka rush in to see if she needs help. There I met Lulu and Kimahri. Yuna then comes out and I fall madly in love. We then leave the island of Besaid. We stop and Yuna gets another-

Vincent: Okay stop right there I can't take it anymore kid! Okay you met ever one and you fight a lot of bad guys. Who is the first big boss you fight? 

Tidus: Seymour

Vincent: The big bad guy is?

Tidus: Sin but-

Vincent: And who is the final boss?

Tidus: Yu Yevon you know you're not very friendly you know that.

Vincent: (Pointing his gun) do you want to live to see your game get big then I'd turn around and leave before you make me mad.

Tidus: (Walking away ) okay you win.

Vincent: Yuffie take over.

Yuffie: Geez Vincent lighten up would ya! Time for a head to head action!

**Head to Head**

Yuffie: Here with me is Lighting from the new game Final Fantasy XIII.

Lighting: Hello.

Yuffie: So how does it feel to be the fourth best woman character in the series?

Lightening: I'm sorry fourth best?

Yuffie: Well yeah, Yuna is third and Tifa is second.

Lighting: And who is number one?

Yuffie: Well I am of course.

Lighting: Says who!?

Yuffie: Everyone!

Lighting: Your full of crap lady!

Yuffie: SO AT LEAST I'M NOT BASE OFF ANOTHER FINAL FANTASY CHARATER!

Lighting: I'M NOT BASED ON ANOTHER CHARATER!

Yuffie: Yeah you are. Your based on Yuna. Number three on the list, how sad your based off of her and you still can't pull it off right.

Lightning: LISTEN HER YOU OLD HAG, AT LEAST I GOT MY OWN STARTING ROLE! YOU HAVE APPEARED IN GAMES AS A SUPPORT CHARATER! 

Yuffie: OLD HAG! HEY YOUR OLDER THEN I AM!

Lighting: OLDER! YOUR GAME AS BEEN OUT FOR TWELVE YEARS NOW, MINE HASN'T COME OUT YET!

Yuffie: I HOPE YOUR GAME GETS POOR RATINGS!

Lighting: WHAT LIKE YOUR MOVIE!

Yuffie: THAT DOES IT COME HERE YOU! (Yuffie and Lighting start fighting)

Deadpool: Hey Vinnie who are you betting on?

Vincent: What?!

Deadpool: My money is and the girl.

Vincent: You do know that… never mind…

**The Point**

Vincent: Our first letter ask, "Hey why don't you give the names of people who send you those email?"

… Hell I don't know and don't care why, that is how Terra and Ace what it so who am I to argue.

Next one ask "At the end of Dirge of Cerberus you see G saying that their mission is not yet done, so does that mean that there are going to be another FF VII game or movie?"

… People your suppose to be asking me questions about the games that have been released!

Yuffie your up.

**Cheat On**

Yuffie: (Patching herself up) ouch! That hurts… damn ho- oh sorry here some easy way how to get your hands on the final GF in the game.

Eden is the most powerful GF in this game so you know you have to get it. And why not everyone has one, so here is a way to find it and get it for yourself. Eden can be found in the Deep Sea Research Center after defeating Bahamut, there should be a huge hole on the ground with a big ts of vines. Work your way down by using the vines to get down to the bottom. You'll find some puzzles as you go and if your are able to solve them then you're going to met the big boss of the area, the Ultima Weapon. You can draw Eden from the Weapon and if you survive the fight you can keep it.

Okay now I'm going to tell you the best party for defeating the Omega Weapon and why those three. The best group is Squall, who should be the healer of your group. Next is Zell, who is good for his Limit, magic, and if you have for item usage. Then the last one should be Shelke… ah… I mean Selphie. Okay as I said before use Squall for healing only, but Zell is going to be used for three reasons. Before you start the fight make sure you have a ton of Aura spells and Aura Stones as you're going to need them. Next find and enter the fight with it. Once you started the fight cast Aura on Selphie by using Zell (who should be the faster one in your party). Once Aura has been cast oh her look through her Limit Window and look for a move called "The End" for that is the easiest way to win. It is going to take you some time and that is why Squall as the healer is so important.  Lastly Zell should not only be using items and spells on Selphie but should be your attack as well so cast Aura on him as well and use his Limit to do some damage while waiting for Shelke… I mean Selphie "The End" limit.

Okay that all the time I have for you for now so Vincent what's next?

Vincent: I guess the list…

**Count Down**

Vincent: Here are my picks for best Final Fantasy Games

5) Final Fantasy X: this game graphic where great as it was also the first FF game out for the PS2.

4) Final Fantasy VIII: the story line in this game was great and worth my time, the plot was clear and enjoyable.

3) Final Fantasy Tactics: a PS one game that gave the series that needed new twist. As this game is a RPG but you must have a plan to win the fights.

2) Final Fantasy VII: this game won over every ones heart with the death of Aerith. Yes Aerith is the right name for her and not Aeris. I don't care if the game spells it Aeris, which was a mistake on Square's part.

1) Final Fantasy XII: this game in my eyes is the best for the reason that it didn't have a sappy love story and it was the first to use real time battle system.

If you have a problem then take it up with Ace and Terra.

Yuffie: Hey why isn't our game number one!?

Vincent: … Because it came out with a sorry ass sequel that I have to say I'm ashamed of being in.

Yuffie: Well while I talk to Vincent Deadpool your up.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: Final Fantasy VII? I've played the Japanese version! It was a story about a bunch of sexually deviant people on epic journey to fight this girly long haired guy who was into his mother a little too much.

Yuffie: I am not sexually deviant!

Deadpool: Are too!

Yuffie: Are not!

Deadpool: Are too!

Yuffie: Are not!

Deadpool: Are not!

Yuffie: Are too!

Deadpool: I knew you'd see things my way.

Yuffie: Argh!

Vincent: Why?

Deadpool: Why not?

Vincent: I mean, why would assume that Yuffie is...?

Deadpool: He obviously crossdresses! And so scantily too! At least when I crossdress, I have the decency to wear something more than two strips of fabric.

Vincent: "He"?

Yuffie: I'm not a boy! And I'm wearing more than that these days!

Deadpool: Whetever helps you go to sleep at night.

Yuffie: Wait a minute... did you just say you crossdress?

Deadpool: Yep! One of my more useful strategies. They're always all so busy looking at my legs, they can't even move!

Vincent: ...

Yuffie ...

**Judgment **

Yuffie:… Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII is the prequel to the greatest games of all times. This game follows the life of Zach Fair and his SOLDIER career. In this game we meet old friends and new ones, all in a little package. Crisis Core is only for the PSP and has a great idea for Real Time Battle with the Digital Mind Wave. But in all the game did lack in many whys so this game gets a _C_

Final Fantasy VII is where me and Vincent got our start in this world and it's not only a great game that spawned two games, and two movies, it also pulled at your in with the story line of this love triangle with Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith. It also blow everyone's head off with the death of Aerith, this RPG is only for the Playstation one so it might be hard to find, the turn base battle system takes some getting used to but if you like triangles and silver haired mad men this game is the best game for you. This game gets an _A_

Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII is a game devoted to my partner Vincent.

Vincent: I'm not your partner.

Yuffie: Any ways DoC takes you off the RPG scheme that the series is famous for and turns it into a third person shooter. The story line takes you into the past of Vincent as the threat of the Deepground and Omega Weapon draws close. This is the only Final Fantasy VII game to make it to the PS2, and is the last. Besides the bad controls, the game isn't that bad as it includes Cloud, Tifa, and the others. This game does have great music just like the other two but this game was not meant for the Third person class, this game earns a _D._

Vincent: And you where giving me a hard time about my list.

Yuffie: Hey I'm just reading what Terra and Ace left me.

Vincent: That makes two of us. 

Deadpool: Hey Vinnie I got the greatest idea in the world!

Vincent: (Looking worried)

Deadpool: Let's kick Terra and Ace out and run the show ourselves!

Vincent: Shoot me please…

Deadpool: Oh come on its not that bad! We have a lot in common! We're both wearing red and black, and we both kick ass! And the most important thing, BIG GUNS! Hey where are you two going!

* * *

Next Game:

Two Worlds

* * *

Deadpool's Note

Anything that I say in the segment "Deadpool's Corner" is all thanks to Captain Deadpool. I like the name… makes me sexier! Hey Yuffie guy to guy don't you think I look good in this tank top and mini skirt?


	6. Two Worlds

Ace: We finally got our hands on a game that can only be reviewed in another world.

Terra: Nice Ace, that's right we got Two Worlds here for you.

Ace: Today we got a ranting Deadpool in his own little world

Terra: Okay that enough with the world's puns. Holly is going into that world… opps sorry no puns right.

Ace: And you give me a hard time. Not only are we going on site but we are going to try out some things in the Alchemy mode in the game.

Terra: I said sorry. We also introduce a new segment called Up Coming, see what game is featured here!

Ace: I am going to get to the point and answer some questions you left for us.

Terra: Then I'm going to judge this game in Judgment. Let's get started with Holly with On Site.

**On Site**

Holly: Thanks T, I'm here in the Antaloor trying to get some information on what this world is like… no worries Ace and T I'm not using any puns.

Ho: Hello there little woman.

Holly: Hi my name is Holly. I would like to ask you some questions.

Ho: Okay ask away.

Holly: So what kind of world is this place?

Ho: This world is full of magic and beauty.

Holly: Okay are all game worlds like that?

Ho: Game worlds?

Holly: Okay this is going nowhere and fast. So before I go what is your name?

Ho: My name is Ho.

Holly: Ho… your name is Ho… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHa your name is Ho like "Hey Ho what are you all doing over my man" kinda of ho. Or like Santa "HO HO HO"

Ho: Why are you making fun of me?

Holly: HAHAHA (rolling on the floor) sorry but I can't continue, Terra I think you have something to say hahahahah.

**Up Coming**

Terra: … Oh Holly we are going to have that talk again. Anyways in this seg I well give you upcoming games in the gender that the topic game we are on… I can't think I said that right.

Bioware is coming up with a sequel to the popular hit game Mass Effect. That right the game Mass Effect 2 will be coming out in the late 2009. The bad thing about saying this is that I'm getting your hopes up. But I do have some good news for all those X-Box 360 owners this game should be for this system. For more info go to Wikipedia.

Ace I think we should get to the point.

**The Point**

Ace: Thanks Terra, we got some repeats. Those repeats are about the end of DoC: Final Fantasy VII. The answer is no. They are not going to make another FFVII games. Movies is another thing altogether. We have not been able to find any new info on that… let's hope for the best then.

"Ace are you ever going to show us Devil May Cry 4?"

The answer is yes we here at Game View well get to that game. But if you want not one but the one after it will be the DMC 4 review.

DP I think the ranting you have been waiting for is here.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: … I can't remember the rant now…

Ace: Deadpool are you pulling our leg?

Deadpool: No

Terra: YOU HAVE BEEN BEGGING US FOR THIS AND YOUCAN'T COME UP WITH ONE SINGLE RANT!

Deadpool: You know it isn't that easy to come up with a rant on the spot.

Ace: Okay without a rant I think we should go to our next segment…

**Try Out**

Ace: I'm here with Deadpool to try out some alchemy.

Deadpool: Do you think it is wise for you to do it?

Ace: I can make a potion without anyone's help! Okay first we add this and then that… heat this till it is at three hundred degrees…

Deadpool: Ace I think-

Ace: Listen DP if I wanted help I would ask for it.

Deadpool: Yeah but…

Ace: No buts. (Turns around and looks at the flask as it explodes. Turing my face black and my hair spiky.) What happened?

Deadpool: I tried to tell you it is three hundred degrees Celsius not Fahrenheit. Geez how many lives do you have!?

Ace: OH thanks Deadpool… I think I'll go to sleep now… (Fall off stool and falls asleep.)

Deadpool: Hey Terra I don't think Ace is going to wake up anytime soon so why don't wrap this up. (Pokes at Ace with his sword)

**Judgment**

Terra: You handled yourself quite professionally Deadpool he said but and you didn't make a sick joke.

Deadpool: He did! Will I learned that there are times for jokes and time where jokes aren't needed.

Terra: Your going to make fun of him where he wakes up aren't you?

Deadpool: You know it.

Terra: Two Worlds was released for both X-box 360 and the PC. This is single player RPG, but online can be a multiplayer game with up to 8 players. It came out in late 2007 and is coming out for the PS3 sometime in 2008.

We did have fun playing the game it is just we couldn't get into it really after all the hard work we put into looking for this game it didn't hold up to what we expected. This game is best being left on the self at Blockbuster because this is one for rent not buying. Two Worlds get a low _**C.**_

Well that is all the time we have and sorry if this seems a little rushed but we only had a few days to play it… (4 to be exacted.) I'm Terra

Deadpool: and for Holly and Ace I'm Deadpool good NIGHT! OR MORNING OR EVEING!

* * *

Next Game:

Dynasty Warriors 6

* * *

Holly's note:

Any info we got on Mass Effect 2 can be found on .

* * *

Ace's Note:

We have the next three games. They are in this order-

Dynasty warriors 6

Devil May Cry 4

Mass Effect

Well look forward to them I promise more silly antics from the Merc with the Mouth and mishaps with me and the bossy tone of Holly and the ref Terra!


	7. Dynasty Warriors 6

Ace: Hi and welcome to Game View the only place where you're going to see bad puns and crazy women reviewing games.

Terra: I think that was a compliment … anyhow we are going to start this show with an apology for taking a few weeks off. Okay everyone just like we practiced it.

Everyone: We are sorry for being lazy.

Ace: Not only are you getting the only time you're seeing Deadpool saying sorry but you're going to get two episodes today and another one on Monday.

Terra: I'm going to go ahead and mention this but on Aerocom's author page is a poll. Vote on it and pick the next game we are going to review.

Ace: Yes and on Mizu651's page you're going to get another one, if you don't like the score any of the eight games we reviewed then let us know which one should have got a better grade.

Terra: Okay I think that all for the announcements today we got our hands on DW6.

Ace: I'm going to go head to head with Wei Yan.

Terra: I'm going to open some mail in the Point.

Ace: Then I'm taking over the list and give you the best Hack and Slash games are in the Count Down.

Terra: Then Deadpool has something to say in Deadpool's corner.

Ace: Let's not forget that he also wants' to try out the Try Out segment.

Terra: And lastly it is time for the judgment of this game. Let's start off with Deadpool in the Try Out.

**Try Out**

Deadpool: Hell yeah I won!

Holly: What the hell did you do!

Deadpool: I beat the living hell out of him.

Holly: He was going to show you some moves!

Deadpool: Ohhh now that memo sounds a whole lot better.

Holly: Deadpool that is what the Memo said! Word for word!

Deadpool: Yeah well I didn't read it.

Holly: Terra I don't think Jiang Wei going to appear in the next game…

Deadpool: I'm the winner, I'm the winner! Hey stupid your next!

**Head to Head**

Ace: Did he just call me a stupid?

Wei Yan: That is what it sounds like.

Ace: And who asked you!

Wei Yan: You did.

Ace: (Blushing) Well … any ways the first thing I notice in the game is that you traded weapons, why?

Wei Yan: Let me answer that with a question of my own. Why do you come here and interview us game characters?

Ace: Well because I have too.

Wei Yan: just as I thought.

Ace: Okay so what is different in this game compare to the other games you were in?

Wei Yan: It is like going from one segment to another here on Game View.

Ace: What the hell are you talking about? Okay one last question, did you know that you're based on a real person that died long ago?

Wei Yan: No I'm not.

Ace: Yes you are. You can go to Wikipedia and find out for yourself.

Wei Yan: I'm not myself… then who am I right now?

Ace: Terra this guy is freaking me out back to you.

**The Point**

Terra: Today's I have three notes to read. The first one reads "Hey Deadpool why on earth did your Cable and Deadpool comic get canceled?"

Deadpool: Well that an easy one. Cable was too much of a premadonna to work with me. He said and I quote "I can't work with at loud mouth like Deadpool!" end quote… and the comics weren't making that much money I guess.

Terra: Okay thank you, the next one reads "hey you reviewed all the Final Fantasy games right so who is your favorite character?"

Ace: First off we did do an all Final Fantasy show but we only reviewed the Final Fantasy VII games. And to answer your question mine is Genesis.

Terra: Well mine has to be Tifa… I wish I could have a pair like hers.

Ace: TERRA! THIS IS A FAMILY FIC! AND YOU'RE MY SISTER I CAN'T HAVE YOU TAKING LIKE THAT!

Holly: Lighten up Ace. She a woman she can talk however she wants. Well if I had to choose one it would have to be Squall. He is just so cute with those blue eyes and scar!

Deadpool: Well mine is Vaan, she is H.O.T., hot.

Ace: Deadpool did you just call Vaan hot?

Deadpool: Yes I did why?

Holly: Because she isn't a she. She is a he.

Deadpool: Hey I think Holly had a typo in her line… she just said she is a he.

Terra: No she is right Deadpool Vaan is a guy. Can't you tell by the open vest?

Deadpool: Well I thought she was flat chested… I mean really flat chested.

Holly: Okay I have to give it to you that Vaan does look better than half the women in the series… and that is saying something.

Terra: Okay I think I'm going to be sick now… last question "I think you should turn this fic into a show and post it on so what do you think?"

… That was more of a request rather than a question… and the reason why we haven't done that is because the authors are not that good with cameras and animation. So Game View well stay a fic rather being a real show on like we hope.

Ace: To bad I would like to show people the next seg rather than have them read.

**Count Down**

Ace: Today my list is a top ten.

10) At number ten is Dynasty Warriors. This game has 18 games and 4 spin offs. If this game hasn't been canceled then it is doing something right.

9) Golden Axe is my ninth pick for my list as it 5 games out, 3 spin off, and one comic miniseries. I also use to play this game when it first came out. Keep that in mind.

8) Heavenly Sword is in this spot because it is one of the few games that puts the main character as a girl… daring but a great move!

7) Gauntlet is a great game in my mind as it made my list with nine games out there you should go out and get it.

6) The Lord of the Rings based off the movies, and games based off movies don't do so hot, but I seen people pick this game up and play it like there is no tomorrow.

5) Omimusha: people say that this game is a Dynasty Warriors knock off, but in my eye Dynasty Warriors is the knock off. This game is number 5 for a reason.

4) Prince of Persia is a great game and I should know I have all 5 games. Try it you'll know what I'm talking about.

3) Rune for being a PC game isn't that bad… I know I can't believe I said it too! But Rune won my heart over. And that is why it is number 3. This game does have a sequel that I haven't played yet but that shouldn't stop you from checking it out.

2) God of War: two words OH MY GOD! Okay that's three but who is counting with the game God of War. This game allows you to take on the god with no repercussions!

1) And my favorite is Devil May Cry. Come on the lead characters hair is silver and he has a bad ass coat! Who wouldn't want to be Dante, look he gets all the women!

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: First off… this game has more lives than a cat! Eighteen games! That is more then I can count on my hands! Wait let me that my socks and shoes off. I don't know whose worst Final Fantasy or Dynasty Warriors! Wait I know who Dynasty Warriors, at least the FF games have a love story better then Holly Soup operas! Gees give the series a fork and stick it in cause it is done!

Can you read the words coming out of my mouth Koei the DW must stop; it has drained every plot that I can think of. You know what I think I'm going to have a talk with the president of the company… okay I'm just pulling your leg! But really this game has hit its limit.

I'm Deadpool and I'm OUT!

**Judgment**

Terra: I don't think that was a rant…

Ace: Well according to DP's contracted anything that is said in Deadpool's Corner is considered a Rant.

Terra: Is that so… well okay. Deadpool covered everything I had to say about this game I think, Dynasty Warriors 6 is a hack and slash for the PS3, the 360, and the PC. This game came out in 2008. This game showed a lot of potential for being good but it is just repeating what the other games have done and that not good for the series. Yes they did add new things but not enough for me not to give it a _**F**_,

Ace: Thanks and seeya form everyone here at GAME VIEW!

* * *

Ace's note

after rereading Two Worlds episode i noticed the something was missing so here it was missing:

All info on Mass Effect 2 can be found on


	8. Devil May Cry 4

Ace: Okay here is the second Game View.

Terra: That's right. Now were bringing you Devil May Cry 4.

Ace: Today we are going head to head with the newest devil hunter Nero.

Terra: I also am going to take the Dive with Lady or Mary…

Ace: Then I'm going one on one with Dante to see how I measure up.

Terra: Then my list in the best Devil May Cry game in the Count Down.

Ace: Deadpool then has a rant that could… well show you why you love Deadpool.

Terra: Finally we judge the game is it good or just plain blah!

**Head to Head**

Ace: With me here is the new hero of the Devil May Cry, Nero.

Nero: I guess.

Ace: So you save the day and get the girl, so how does it feel to be the main character in this new game?

Nero: I guess okay.

Ace: Come on Nero give us some more here.

Nero: Why should I. I hear the same thing where ever I go. Look let me show you. (Turns to Terra) hi.

Terra: OMFG NERO YOU'RE SO HOT! BE MINE!

Ace: I see so you're tired of being what exactly?

Nero: No one takes me seriously because I'm soooo hot and cute. Again let me show you. (Turns to Holly and smiles.)

Holly: Ohhhh you're so cute Nero I could just pinch those adorable cheeks!

Ace: Okay were out of time. Terra if you're done dreaming of about Nero.

**The Dive**

Terra: Oh ah… sorry Ace… it is just… well look at him!

Ace: Would you get on with it?

Terra: Right sorry here with me is Lady.

Lady: Hello.

Terra: So where do you come into the game?

Lady: I hire Dante and Trish to take out head honcho because they are up to something evil.

Terra: And how does the sexy Dante meet up with the sexy Nero.

Lady: … You know they aren't that good looking.

Terra: Bit your tongue lady.

Lady: Make me.

Terra: YOU ASKED FOR IT! (Terra and Lady start to fight.)

Ace: (Shaking his head) hey Dante should we stop them?

**Try Out**

Dante: No let them play a while. It might be good for them.

Ace: Okay just because you're a guest doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you.

Dante: Okay.

Ace: Hold on let me warm up. (Does ten pushups and ten squats.) Okay so what do I do first?

Dante: Try attacking me with my sword.  
Ace: Are you sure about this?

Dante: Yup

Ace: Okay (runs and stabs Dante!)

Dante: Is that all you got?

Ace: Wait that didn't hurt at all!  
Dante: No. why you wanted it to hurt?

Ace: No it is just… your sword is sticking out of your stomach!

Holly: ACE HOW DARE YOU HURT DANTE!

Ace: Come on Holly you knew that I was going to d-

Terra: ACE YOU HURT OUR BELOVED DANTE!

Ace: (A little worried) no.

Holly and Terra: GET HIM!

Deadpool: I guess it is up to me… by the way how do you get the blood out of your clothes?

Dante: I don't know Trish takes care of that.

Deadpool: I see… me and you are going to have a long talk about kill demons.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: Devil May Cry is a good game. Yes I'm being serious this time. I enjoyed singing that bad ass sword and shooting those guns! This game has yet to bring me down like the DW games. Plus the love in this game just touches me right here. (Pointing to his heart).

Any who Dante great hair, yup I had hair like that at one time, but thanks to the Spider that bit me, which by the way was supped up thanks to a gamma experiment. It fell out. And I was good looking too but I made a deal with the devil now only I can walk in both worlds.

Holly: Are you making fun of the Marvel Movies?

Deadpool: No.

Holly: Yes you are.

Deadpool: No

Holly: Yes

Deadpool: No

Holly: Yes

Deadpool: Yes

Holly: No.

Deadpool: You the best Hol! Back to you Terra.

Holly: No wait I mean… DEADPOOL I HATE YOU!

**Count Down**

Terra: Dante since you in them all why don't you do this.

Dante: okay.

4) In fourth place is Devil May Cry 2. Where the hell was Trish, why would I want to play as a nobody?

3) DMC 4 is the third pick for the reason is that I share the spot light.

2) The first DMC is my second pick for the reason is that it start the whole party off!

1) And lastly for letting people know how I was able to name my office I give you DMC 3 as my number one.

Terra: Thanks Dante!

Dante: So what happen to Ace?

Terra: He is locked up in the basement where we keep the one thing he is afraid of.

Dante: That what is he afraid of?

Terra: The real Hello Kitty.

Dante: Ouch.

**Judgment**

Terra: Devil May Cry 4 was release for PS 3, Xbox 360, and the PC. With amazing graphics and the soundtrack back to a 100, I have nothing bad to say about this game. DMC4 also gives you the chance to rewatch all of the cutscenes and movies you have unlocked in the game, as well as let you unlock achievement points. We here at Game View give this game an _**A!**_

We would like to thank Lady, Dante, and Nero for coming and doing the show. So for Ace and the rest of the cast bye!

* * *

Terra's Note:

this marks the mid way point of Game View. thats right we have only eight more shows till the season finale of our little show. if you loved this season then stay tune for season two. and about the last two being short... with school and work and graud coming it is getting a little harder to play the games... and Deadpool is wanting a co-host of his own... really what is he think...


	9. Mass Effect

Terra: welcome back to Game View. For some reason I got a weird email which I well read to you that for the sake of the game that I point something in this game. But that well be later. We were also asked that the Segment Deadpool's corner not make a show today.

Ace: so for the sake of the people who sent the email we are not going to allow Deadpool to appear.

Terra: today we are going to give you a countdown of our favorite RPG's out there.

Ace: I'm going Head to Head with the beautiful Ashley Williams.

Terra: I'm also going to let Holly go on site to check out Shepard's ship.

Ace: I'm going to show you some glitches in the game in cheat on.

Terra: and I'm going to dive inside the game with Corporal Richard L. Jenkins. Ace: then we are going to say the hell with the person who sent the letter and let DP have his seg! Terra: well there you go folk… if I don't see you guys again then blame Ace. I'm going to judge the game at the end of the show. Ace: but first let's get to the point.

**The Point**

Ace: (him and Terra sitting behind a desk) that letter we were talking about earlier is that topic today's Point.

Terra: the letter reads "I googled Mass Effect and at the very bottom I saw your link to you stupid little fic about reviewing. If you must talk about Mass Effect then please note that the game has a small sex scene that should not be in a game. And if you do take my warring then don't do that dense thing you do with Deadpool. It is just wrong to see a brainless, dim witted, obtuse, daft of a comic book character in any way form or shape take part in a game. As a professional game blogger I find it rather ludicrous that you are taking your time to do Mass Effect."

Ace: you know Terra I didn't find one nice thing about us in that letter.

Terra: let me scan the letter again maybe we missed something…

Ace: giving him a benefit of a doubt is just going to encourage him to write to us again but alright do what you want.

Terra: yup your right nothing nice. So before you ask go ahead and answer him Ace. 

Ace: you're so good to me sis. Okay first if you have played the game then you see that they don't even show anything in that part of the game. Second Deadpool isn't stupid; your brain isn't "wise" enough to get the awesome comedy he gives inside his comic. Second a professenol Game Blogger? Come on dude the only people that call themselves "Professenol" Game Bloggers are the ones that live in the basement of their mothers and/or Fathers basement and find bad thing about a game that everyone likes. And if you don't like this fic then I have a few words for you "DON'T READ THE DAMN THING YOU ASS WIPE!" and thank you for taking the time to email us here at Game View.

Terra: … I don't think I could have said it better. Holly what do you see in space?

**On Site**

Holly: Thanks T. I'm here on the "Normandy" to explore the ship. Right now no one is talking to me as they are getting ready for the next game, Mass Effect 2. But I was allowed to explore the ship to tell you one thing. It isn't that big as you may think… Shepard's room… and on my left is the place where Seth Green's character sat to pilot the ship! All and all there isn't much to talk about… back to you.

**Head to Head**

Ace: here with me is the sexy and one of the reasons I still have the game Miss Ashley Williams!

Ashley: Now you're just saying that to get a date with me.

Ace: is it working?

Ashley: no

Ace: then I need to try harder.

Ashley: please don't

Ace: so what do you think about the game?

Ashley: it was okay… I got paid a lot of money to do this game though.

Ace: why?

Ashley: why do you think?

Ace: does that mean you're easy?

Ashley: (throws a hard right hook at Ace. Gets up and walks away.) 

Ace: (holding his noise) is it something I said?

**The Dive**

Terra: I'm here with Corporal Richard L. Jenkins. How was your trip here?

Jenkins: okay I guess. You know I was talking to my lawyer and he said that I really shouldn't be here.

Terra: oh don't let Deadpool and Ace get to you they are just trying to see what you'll do. So tell me a little bit about the begging of the game...

Jenkins: well the game begins with our ship is sent to a human colony called Eden Prime to retrieve a beacon. We are sent with Nihlus, Captain Anderson, and Shepard. We do land and we met the geth and the evil Saren Arterius.

Terra: and then what happen?

Jenkins: hell if I know.

Terra: what do you mean?

Jenkins: I die in the first part of the game by the Geth.

Terra: oh… Deadpool you're up.

**Deadpool's Corner **

Deadpool: I never knew you guys liked me!

Terra: don't be silly Wilson if we didn't like you, you wouldn't still be here.

Deadpool: okay first thing first I played this game because someone in Fox said there was a sex scene, and I'm like "oh right free porn!" but noooooooooooooooooo, I play the damn thing and they don't even show that much! Then what is wrong with the main character he can get a free boob job just by starting a new game. Someone is unsure what he or she is! And for the nut job that didn't like me I have just four little words for you, "Go Blow your- "

Ace: sorry Deadpool but you can't say that, now for Terra and her count down

Deadpool: hey but I wasn't done yet!

Ace: you are now.

Count Down 

Terra: good call their Ace. Now we here at Game View sat down and combined our favorite list of Action/RPG's. And the ones that we all had are the ones that showed up on this list. As you can guess the list isn't that big as the list is only a top five.

5) At number five is Final Fantasy Adventure. This game came out in 1991 for any mobile phones and the Gameboy. The game does say Final Fantasy on it but it is a mixture of three game series: Final Fantasy, Mana series, and World of Mana. It was a fun game but we don't pick up the game boy that often.

4) Number four has to be Odin Sphere. This game was release in 2007 it seem like the game was made for the PS One and not the PS2. But believe or not this game as enjoyable, I think Ace is playing it again as we speak.

3) Third place goes to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and Mass Effect. I know "why is Mass Effect and MUA share a place?"Well they are both so good that we can't pick just one.

2) Released on the Xbox, Fable won our heart for second. The game released for the Xbox in 2004 and the PC in 2008 the game allows you to be good or evil… but I don't know of a single person that would want to be evil… or do I?

1) And the one that was on every one list was the Kingdom Hearts series. Come on Cloud and Squall fighting on the same side plus we can see a side of Mickey Mouse that I never thought I see. Him kill another living being. Yes they are Heartless and Nobodies but he still kills them.

Well that is our picks how bout Ace gives you some hint in Mass Effect while I wait for Fable 2.

**Cheat On**

Ace: okay this glitch was sent to me by Holly's sister, so I don't know if it works or not. To use the Mako on the Mini boss fight.

The first thing you do is drive the rover to the two rocks block your way forcing you to get out of it. Drive up to the gap so your side and wedged into the two rocks and as your using the boost slowly push your way out of the gap. And there you go; the Geth and the mini boss won't know what hit them.

This next cheat is for infinite Renegade or Paragon points. (Once again Holly's sister sent this to me I'm not sure if it works or not.)

We well star with Paragon points:

On the Planet of Noveria head to the bar and look for a Turian named Lorik Quinn. Take his quest and steal the data for his office. Once you get the data the receptionist will ask you to get Quinn to testify and say yes you'll do it. Tell Quinn that he should testify which should be the top left option. He should refuses; this is when you should us the top left option once more to 

charm him. Talk to him again and ask about Matriarch. When he gets done talking about her select "other questions option which should be the bottom right. Now ask him would testify again the top left option. He'll refuse and you'll be able to us the charm once more four 24 Paragon points and just repeat.

For the Renegade points I'm not going to repeat the whole thing so I'll just give you the point to the options you need for the ones on top:

Ask him to testify top left.

Intimidate him bottom left

Talk to him and ask about Matriarch

Select other questions bottom right

Ask him to testify and intimidate him bottom left

And just repeat for 24 Renegade points.

Terra it's all you lil sis!

**Judgment**

Terra: Mass Effect is an Action Role-Playing Game. This game release in November of 2007 for X-box and May 28, 2008 for Windows. This game allows you to choose the outcome of the game with the Paragon/Renegade point system. This game uses the Unreal Engine 3 for outstanding graphics. Bioware has a winner here and we loved the game. We give Mass Effect an _**A.**_

And we give the Professional Game Blogger an _**F.**_

For everyone here thanks for joining us!

* * *

Ace's Note:

The two glitches that I talk about was sent to us by the author's family member and if any of the cheats are false let me know in a PM.

* * *

Deadpool's note:

Here is a tip to tell a fake Professional Game Blogger from a real one. It is rather easy too. A fake Professional Game Blogger lets everyone know that they are a "Professional" where as a real one don't care if you think so or not.


	10. Game View Note

Ace: I think I'm not feeling well…

Terra: Not on the show Ace!

Ace: (Running to the restroom) Sorry can't hold it!

Terra:… (taking a deep breath) well I guess since Ace can't do the show and Holly is on route to another game worlds and Deadpool called in saying that his arm is broken and can't come in. even though I know for a fact he can heal a broken arm lest then a hour. Oh well. Sorry after this Saturday every one in not in a shape to play video games so we are going to give you the next episode later this week. Thank you and we hope that you stay with us.


	11. Grand Theft Auto IV

Ace: Welcome back to Game View I'm Ace and here not with me is Terra. We'll cover that later. Today Deadpool well be helping me out along with Holly.

Today I'll well be trying out how to use the morale system in GTA4. Along with Deadpool new segment called the Dirt sheet. I'll well be giving you the Countdown of the best GTA games that have be released in the United states. Deadpool will be helping out with some letters in the points. I will help you out with some cheat or whatever I can dig up in Cheat on. Holly in on site driving around with the Police. And lastly I'll be your judge, executioner, and jury as I tell you how the game fairs. But up first…

**Announcements**

Ace: Today Terra was asked to Washington to excepted the Nobel prize after she stop two mugger from mugging themselves.

Deadpool: A website is going up called "" for the sole purpose of stopping Game View from playing and telling you who we feel.

Ace: A reporter has come out and said that Deadpool is not child safe and should be banned from the shelves. We the reporters caught up to Deadpool he had this to say "sorry mister are you dead?"

Deadpool: He shouldn't have tried to get the jumped on me from the front.

Ace: Wait you stabbed him just because he came up to you?

Deadpool: Yeah that's right.

Ace: Well that all the time we have for now PM us or use the Review sheet if you have anything to ask us.

**On Site**

Holly: I'm here with officer Damon. Thank you for having me along with you on this drive along.

Damon: No thanks needed little lady I'm only glad you wanted to come along.

Holly: So who are we after today Officer Damon?

Damon: Some punk killed two Officers and is now on the run. In fact we need to go on foot to catch him so he can't get far if he runs.

Holly: Is that safe?

Damon: No it isn't but that is why I carry this standard issued 9 mm here.

Holly: You carry a Nine millimeter pistol with you… are you sure that is standard issued?

Damon: Would I, a police officer of the law, lie to you?

Holly: I think that is way I asked you in the first place.

Radio: Attention all unites the suspect has been spotted on the corner of Exeter Ave and Vauxite St.

Damon: Like I said lets go get him (gets out of the car and starts running.

Holly: Well I guess we have to go too (gets out and gives chase.)

Damon: There he is!

Holly: Okay Officer Damon has spot the suspect and is chasing him. Wait it looks like the suspect has went into a clothing store… wait why did Officer Damon stop. Oh wait it looks like the suspect is giving up as he exit the store with new clothes… he just walk right past the cop… and the cop is coming back here…

Damon: Well it looks like we lost him.

Holly: You let him go!

Damon: When I didn't see the suspect go past me.

Holly: He was wearing different clothing!

Damon: Are you feeling well ma'am would you like me to call the paramedic?

Holly: No, no it is okay… back to you Ace…

**Try Out**

Ace: Okay I'm here with Niko's cousin Roman.

Roman: Yo!

Ace: So you're here to show me how the Moral system works in the game right?

Roman: That is right okay here I have three people on their knees with their hands behind their heads right?

Ace: Yes… why are they on their knees with their hands behind their heads?

Roman: Now take this gun.

Ace: Okay…

Roman: Now shoot one of them in the head.

Ace: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!

Roman: So are you going to spear them?

Ace: That is a stupid question of course I'm going to spear them!

Roman: Okay that is how the Morale system works.

Ace: (Drops and grabs his heart) I don't get it.

Roman: You have a choice to kill or not to kill basically that is how and what the moral system is.

Ace: Couldn't you have just said that?

Roman: Yes but it was fun like this.

Ace: Deadpool I think you up next…

**The Point**

Deadpool: I would have pulled the trigger.

Ace: Deadpool!

Deadpool: What I would!

Ace: I promised Terra that this show would go off without a hitch so behave!

Deadpool: Fine… the first letter reads "Deadpool you are awesome if you were given your own show or given this one what would you do? Sign DP."

Well that is easy I would fire Ace and keep only the girls and had fun all night long if you catch my drift.

Ace: DEADPOOL THAT IS MY SISTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!

Deadpool: I know but the reader wanted to know.

Ace: Let me see that letter… you wrote this!

Deadpool: Yeah so… I'm still a reader. Next one reads "how much criticism do you get each week?"

Ace: I'll get this one… we get about two to three each week… and about fifteen telling us that we are an embarrassment to gaming.

Deadpool: Our last letter reads as following "Your show is the most stupidest thing on the web. I am going to start an probation and get everyone to sign it to get your 'Fanfic' off the air… the nerve of you guys to give me a F I should get at least an A for caring and taking the time to read you stupid show, if you can call it that."

Ace: Professional Game Blogger wrote to us again? I swear if he keep emailing us I'm going to think he likes pain. I told Terra she was encouraging him.

Deadpool: Can I kill him?

Ace: If I say yes well you behave?

Deadpool: No

Ace: Then I think you answered you own question.

**Countdown**

Ace: I have a countdown like no other. This contains Five GTA games we liked

5. We are starting with Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories for the PSP and the PS2. It was one of the few PSP games we liked. It came out for the PSP in October 31, 2006, and for the PS2 in March 6, 2007.

4. We are giving this one to Grand Theft Auto Vice City. This game was released for the PS2 on October 27, 2002, and Windows on May 12, 2003, and lastly the Xbox on October 31, 2003. This game music got me and I loved it… did I say that out loud…

3.Grand Theft Auto San Andreas made this spot for our number one fan Professional Game Blogger. This game does have those scenes that you seem to enjoy so much. This game came out for the PS2 on October 26, 2004, and for the Xbox and Windows on June 7, 2005.

2. This game had to make our list for giving birth to the phenomena that is GTA. This game came out on the PC and Playstation in October of 1997. Then was released for the GBC in 1999.

1. Come on you know this one was going to be number one right. GTA IV, was released for the PS3, and the 360 on April 26 2008. The open sand box was the best thing in the series and I think this game upgraded if yo ask me.

Deadpool don't you have something new to show us?

**Dirt Sheet**

Deadpool: Here with me is Niko from GTA IV!

Niko: Why am I here?

Deadpool: Hold on I need to get into costume.

Ace: You already ware a costume…

Deadpool: No I'm not

Ace: Yes you are.

Deadpool: This seems way to easy. Okay checklist time. Hat, check. Coat, check. Okay I'm ready now.

Niko: Ready for what?

Deadpool: Are you really going to San Andreas?

Niko: Why should I tell ya?

Deadpool: Because I said so!

Niko: Is that so and if I say no?

Deadpool: (Reaches into his coat. Everyone is on edge) Okay since you're not going to talk… Can I have you autograph! Anyone who has the ability to kill that many people is okay in my book!

Niko: Okay sure you know what come here let me tell you the answer to your question.

Deadpool: (Leans over, and Niko whispers in his ear.) No way! Really! Get out of here that is going to be COOL!

Niko: Well I hope I answered everything.

Deadpool: You sure did.

Niko: Now do go repeating what I told you okay.

Deadpool: You bet!

Ace: (Niko gets up and leaves) So what did he tell you?

Deadpool: (Pulls out his gun) If I tell you I'd have to kill you.

Ace: It isn't worth it.

**Cheat On**

Ace: Okay I now it isn't Easter yet but thanks to I got some Easter Egg just for you.

From GTA 2 near the save spot a ranter from the can be heard at Niko's South Bohan Safehouse. Biurger Shot and Cluckin Bell form San Andreas reappear in the game but for some reason you can't go in to Binco.

Claude's outfit can be worn if you thank the mission "The Holland Play". In this mission you have to kill Playboy X . once he is dead his Apartment is now a safehouse and you can look as good as Claude now.

If you enter North Holland Apartment from the north or east you can see graffiti that says R.I.P. to all of the main protagonists of previous GTA games.

Remember the Gentlemen's Club form GTA3. Will it looks oddly like Phil Bell's Nephew house just a little rundown.

This last one is about the Statue of Happiness. You can see a REAL LIFE BEATING HEART INSIDE OF IT! I wonder what would happen if you shot the heart… would you kill happiness?

**Judgment**

Ace: Okay I'm not going to repeat the info on this game, you can find everything in the Countdown. But this game is a multi-player game with Online mode witch expanse the Sandbox play a little "that is what I think anyways." We here at Game View give this game an _**A**_.

Deadpool: This was fun.

Ace: For who?

Deadpool: Did you say something Ace?

Ace: No nothing. This Friday we are doing something different.

Deadpool: A special event!

Ace: That is correct we are going t be taking a look in to Games that made is onto the big screen. So go to Aerocom's author page and vote to see what movie was should do in the Dirt Sheet and Head to Head. We will also have two countdowns as we do the best and worst game movies.

Deadpool: OH! And well even try to give you some insight to a new movie coming out!

Ace: That's right. DP why don't you tell them what game is next?

Deadpool: The next game well be Final Fantasy XII. Till we meet again!

* * *

_Ace's Note_

Anything you read in the Announcements are all made up for humor purpose. Please do go to or any other news things and look them up.

I have to think Wikipedia for its help with the Easter Eggs.


	12. Movie Based on Games!

Ace: Welcome to our special game view episode.

Terra: That's right Ace. Today we are going to go head to head with some FF VII: AC characters as well see Deadpool for two of his Dirt Sheet.

Ace: The Holly is giving away two GV Awards. Terra: then Ace is going to give you some info on an upcoming movie based on a game.

Ace: Terra and I our going to give you a two countdown with good and bad movies based on a game. Then she well answers all your questions in the point.

Terra: And lastly I'm going to give you THREE judgments.

Ace: Let's get started with some Announcements.

**Announcements**

Terra: Today film critics have found something they moved missed. Their dignity as they were not allowed in to watch Kung Fu Panda.

Ace: Deadpool is once again in the news as he was caught catching a kid form the top of a house… if you were wondering; yes it was Deadpool who threw the kid off the roof in the first place.

Terra: Holly was accepted as one of the fighters in the next upcoming DOA movie.

Ace: Mario has gone on recorded saying that Luigi is going to star in his own movie called the Haunted House of Purple Stars… what is up with that guy and haunted Houses?

Terra: And finally, Ace will not be in the next Street Fighter movie, no matter how much he wants to be.

Ace: … I'm sad now… Deadpool I think I need a Dirt Sheet to lift my spirits.

**Dirt Sheet**

Deadpool: Thanks Ace, your still not getting a part in my movie!

Ace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deadpool: Here with me is Yazooooooooo!

Yazoo: … Why so many o's in my name?

Deadpool: Because your name has Zoo in it and it is fun saying Zooooooooo!

Yazoo: …

Deadpool: Oh right my check list… let's see here hat… check, coat… check, check list…. Oh right check!

Yazoo: A check list for a check list… you are a unique person.

Deadpool: Out of all of the Silver haired men, which I'm going to shorten SHM, you lack the most screen time… why is that?

Yazoo: I get camera shy…

Deadpool: You get camera shy… that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!

Yazoo: (Pulls out his gun and points it at Deadpool) Say that again!

Deadpool: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That is a nice gun there… can I try it out?

Yazoo: What! Sure I guess. (Hands the gun to Deadpool)

Deadpool: Hey Ace come here so I can shoot you in the butt with this thing!

Ace: No get away from me! Deadpool stop pointing that at me! (Runs for his life, Deadpool goes after him.)

Terra: Well I guess we should move on… hey Holly why don't you give away our first award!

**Awards – The worst Movie Base on a Game.**

Holly: Thanks T! I hold here in my hand the worst game in my eye. Here I go a drum roll please… And the movie that wins this award is… god the suspense is killing me… Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. And here to accept the award is Aki Ross!

Aki: Thank you… I think…

Holly: We here at Game View love the Final Fantasy series and it hurt us all when we saw your movie. It also made us question if we ever wanted to pick up another Final Fantasy game…

Ace: OUCHHHH! MY ASS!

Deadpool: (Running to the stage) oh can I ask the question?

Holly: Yes Deadpool you may ask the question.

Deadpool: So Aki how does it feel to be a part of a movie that almost destroyed, ruin, killed, beat it up and kicked it to the side and then poured hot tar all of it and then tosses a ton of feathers at it our believes that Final Fantasy could ever have any more good game after the movie?

Aki: (Runs off the stage crying)

Deadpool: Was it something I said?

Holly: … But yet they wanted to give him another segment… Terra back to you.

**Countdown**

Terra: Okay that didn't go as well as I hoped… and my list of the worst games isn't going to help either…

3. BloodRayne II: Deliverance. This movie takes Rayne from the times of kings and castles and puts her in an era that has been done to many times… the Wild West. It was released on September 18, 2007 and is does not star Kristanna Loken. Way to go movie big shots!

2. Our second place winner is Doom… yes it had The Rock in it… and the dreamy Karl Urban… what! Have you seen him play Cupid on Xena? This movie was released on October 21, 2005 here in the U.S. and December 2 in the U.K.

1. And as Deadpool and Holly said earlier our number one worst Movie based on a game is Final Fantasy: Spirits Within. I bet you all out there are putting your hand in front of you mouth and gasping, will snap out of it was released on my birth day and I was disappointed! So there!

Back to you Ace!

**Head to Head**

Ace: (Rubbing his ass…) as you know Final Fantasy didn't do such a good job in films… but they did happen to make one good own, from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children I give you Kadaj!

Kadaj: I hate this place… and stop rubbing your butt in front of me!

Ace: But it hurts!

Kadaj: I can't wait till mother wipes you off the face of the planet!

Ace: Oh nice staying in character, I like it.

Kadaj: What are you talking about?

Ace: You know the movie? Kadaj why are you so eager to get Jenova's head for?

Kadaj: (Holding his sword at Ace's neck) don't talk about Mother like that!

Ace: (Scared for his life) you do know that it is just a movie right?

Kadaj: You're asking for it!

Deadpool: Ace how dare you!

Ace: What did I do now!

Deadpool: You know that I'm the only one that is allowed to hold a sword to your neck and threaten to kill you!

Kadaj: This is not worth my time. (Leaves)

Ace: Deadpool you're my hero!

Deadpool: Oh Ace I got a katana with your name on it.

Ace: Damn it…

**The Point**

Terra: Easy Deadpool I still haven't found a replacement brother yet.

Deadpool: … Okay

Terra: Our first letter reads "Dear Game View, why do you let that geek say such things to you?"

Holly: The only reason we read his email is because we all gather around the good old coffee pot and make fun of him.

Terra: Our next letter is for Ace "Mr. Ace, I like that you get to ask big characters like Spider-man and Nero right, so why is that never touch games like Dragon Ball Z?"

Ace: Well… we haven't got to those games yet…

Terra: Oh look a letter from PGB.

Holly: PGB?

Terra: Yeah Professional Game Blogger "Okay I really am taking the last show personal… I'm here writing as a 'Professional' here and your making fun of me… well guess what the web site is up and running let's see how many people agree with me and kick your show off the FF . net site! Oh and you better not say anything about the Pokemon movies cause they rock!"

… I'm not touching this one… Ace?

Ace: Nope! Holly?

Holly: Why the letter speaks for itself… Deadpool?

Deadpool: I won't be lowered to such depths!

Terra: Deadpool you're not going for it!

**Dirt Sheet**

Deadpool: No it isn't fun if it is too easy… my guess at this time is Loz!

Loz: Hi

Deadpool: Do you really cry?

Loz: Why would you ask such a thing!

Deadpool: Well it is said and I quote "don't cry Loz."

Loz: It isn't a bad thing that a man cries!

Deadpool: You know the only guy I see cry is Weasel but that is only after I have stabbed him in the foot with my sword.

Loz: (gets up and runs away) You so mean!

Deadpool: Hey you're a big strong guy! You shouldn't be crying! Hey let me introduce you to Weasel sometimes!

**Award – The Best Movie Based on a Game**

Holly: I know you all have been waiting for this one. And the winner of 2008 GV Award for best Video Game Movie goes too… remember you all voted on this one… Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children! And here to accept this award is Yuffie!

Deadpool: Hey Yuffie it is good to see ya again! Now that your old enough lets go to a strip joint!

Yuffie: … (Storms off)

Ace: Did Deadpool do what I think he did?

Terra: Yup called her old and a dude…

**Countdown**

Terra: And now our picks for the best Game that has been turn into a movie are:

3. is the Resident Evil series. Since there are three of them I'm not going into details. But we did like the Movie and waiting for the 5th installment to the games.

2. We have a tie here, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and DOA (Dead or Alive) again we are not going into details but trust us these are good movies to own or rent.

1. Our number one spot is yet again a tie Red vs. Blue the series where release as a DVD movie… all five of them! And Hitman is a beauty of a Movie! I do recommend buying this one as well.

Okay Ace I know you have been waiting for this moment so go ahead and tell them.

**Ace's News**

Ace: Yes I can finally tell you that there are five games out there that people are pushing to become movies. Here is my list of these games

Devil May Cry

God of War

Gears of War

Halo

Metal Gear Solid

Mortal Kombat: Devastation.

These games are said to be in the works and have been denied… but if these games keep popping on the Big Screen doors steps then may I suggest taking it in! I don't care if you're afraid that it is going to flop, just make the damn movies! Back to you Terra!

**Judgment**

Terra: The Tomb Raider series features Lara Croft hunting for rear and unique treasures but using style while doing so. Both movies did something that was rear as well, having a good first movie and having a good second movie. What did you expect from a Lara Croft. This movie gets a _**B.**_

Postal was a funny game and I think that the movie brought you the same hilarious humor that the game did. And those of you who didn't laugh… I am ashamed for you…. This movie that is based on a game gets an _** A!**_

Our last movie is Street Fighter… I watch the movie and didn't care for it the first time… (I didn't like the game as well.) but after I heard about Raul Julia I watched it again and paid attention to it and yes it did tie in with the games and was a good movie but I'm going with what Ace and Holly score (can you believe they agree on something!) and _**A.**_

Ace: Well that is all the time for today sorry it is so late but a lot of stuff is going on.

Terra: And I hope this show didn't change your mind about us!

Ace: Next is Final Fantasy XII then Bio Shock. For everyone here goodnight!

* * *

Deadpool's Note

No one but Ace got hurt during filming of the show so don't worry!


	13. Announcement

Ace: Hey there folks! We are trying our best to get some guest for our show. But…

Terra: But they are having trouble getting here.

Holly: The Air lines that we used is having a hard time using booking flights and lets not talk about the secrutiy!  
Deadpool: Those pansies! I always get the hot women… but for some reason as soon as I take my mask off they go running and I get a free pass with all my guns and swords!

Ace: So where taking a little break… you know like the ones your favorite shows.

Terra: Well be back the first Monday of July! You know the 8th!

Holly: And we have just five more shows till our season finale, and then after the final episode we have the award show.

Deadpool: So stay tune or I'll be your next Roommate!


	14. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patroits

Terra: I know you where hoping for Final Fantasy XII but…

Ace: We just beat Metal Gear Solid 4 and we are so excited for this game and now we are going to review it!

Terra: Today we are getting a Dirt sheet with Raiden.

Ace: We are giving you two countdowns for the hell of it.

Terra: We are going to ruin the game for ya so we hired a disembodied voice to warn you that there is a major spoiler in this review. On top of that I'm going to take a dive with Otacon.

Ace: Deadpool is going to try out some things with Vamp… this is going to be intriguing.

Terra: We also have a head to head with Snake himself.

Ace: But first the announcements

**Announcements**

Terra: News of Chrono Trigger coming to the DS is true. So true for another Megaman game in the future.

Ace: Superman now wants more money for the next movie. And that is coming from a man that says that currency well crush this world. That damn hypocrite.

Terra: Hideo Kojima is said to be working on another game… but this is just a rumor, oh please let this be one! Wait why I am afraid he always makes good games.

Ace: Diablo III is not a rumor no longer, but is it going to be as good as its predecessors? Hell no it's going to be better!

**Dirt sheet**

Deadpool: I'm here with the blonde… want to be hero Jack.

Raiden: Call me Raiden.

Deadpool: No I don't like that name.

Raiden: … What the hell are you talking about?

Deadpool: You dishonor that name.

Raiden: Is that so and why do you say that?

Deadpool: Because I have a good friend name Raiden and he really is a god who doesn't fear death!

Raiden: You know what I like you. You tell it how it is. You damn piece of crap.

Deadpool: You took jackass. Back to you Terra!

**The Dive**

Terra: What the hell Deadpool! That wasn't even something that was more nothing than anything else!

Deadpool: Well you said I could do whatever I wanted on the Dirt sheet so I did.

Terra: Yeah but the point of the dirt… you know what this isn't worth my energy. Here with me is Otacon form the Metal Gear Solid games.

Otacon: Hello there.

Terra: So at the start of the game you find Snake in a cemetery why do you go pick him up?

Otacon: Well because we found where Liquid Ocelot was at and we need the best to kill him.

Terra: Okay tell us some of the places you visit on your journey to beat Liquid?

Otacon: Well we visit the Middle East, South Africa, and we also revisit Shadow Moses.

Terra: And who are the big bad guys in this game?

Otacon: They are the B&B corp. Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, and Screaming Mantis.

Terra: Is it true that they are the combination of MGS and MGS 3 bosses?

Otacon: Well yes, laughing Octopus is the kind of Decoy Octopus double, Crying Wolf would be Sniper Wolf, Raging Raven would be Vulcan Raven, and Screaming Mantis would be Psycho Mantis counterpart. As for MGS 3 they would be Crying Wolf would be The Sorrow, Raging Raven would be the Fury, Screaming Mantis would be the Pain and Laughing Octopus would be The Joy.

Terra: You really have done your homework.

Otacon: Well you have to if you're going to travel the world with Snake.

Terra: So tell us about the final boss fight.

Disembodied voice: SPOILER HERE DON'T READ ON!

Otacon: What was that?

Terra: Oh that was our disembodied voice we hired to let the readers know that we are going to be spoiling the game for them, go ahead and continue.

Otacon: Okay the final boss fight is between Ocelot and Snake. Snake and Ocelot goes one on one in a fist fight.

Disembodied Voice: SPOILER HERE DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVN'T BEAT THE GAME!

Terra: Thanks DV. Okay last question does this game give you the feeling of déjà vu?

Otacon: Well yes it does, from the final fight on Arsenal gear to the four boss fights, and the confusing story plot.

Terra: Okay Ace why don't you give use so time with the main character!

**Head to Head**

Ace: Okay first off it is a great honor to meet you mister Snake.

Snake: Please don't call me mister… you make me feel old.

Ace: Wait you are old.

Snake: Is that a fact, how do you know that I'm not wearing octocam?

Ace: I don't know if you're wearing octocam… that is a good point.

Snake: Man you as dumb as Mario said you where.

Ace: …

Snake: So what are you questions?

Ace: Is there a chance you're going to star in a new game?

Snake: There always a chance.

Ace: What type of games would you like to appear in?

Snake: Soulcaliber V. or Snake Vs. 007 that would be a great game.

Ace: I see well thanks Snake I think I'll send it over to Deadpool

Snake: Hey no problem. Oh one thing you might want to do something about you security I was able to sneak into you office and grab you check… signing you check before cashing it isn't a smart move.

Ace: Snake…. Wait I need that without it I can't pay my electric bill!

**Try Out**

Holly: Sorry folks Deadpool and Vamp couldn't wait to go at it. And well now they are both slowly healing themselves in the Game View hospital. The match was a draw that was bloody as hell. I think I still see Vamps teeth and Deadpool's right arm.

**Countdown**

Terra: here is my Count down for best Metal Gear games

7. At number seven is MG2: Solid Snake, the first real sequel out of the series. The game was release in July 19, 1990 for the MSX2 and October 1, 2004 for Mobile phones. This game is a stealth action game. the platforms this was released on are MSX2, Mobile phones, and the Playstation 2.

6. This spot is reserved for MGS 2 for it was released on November 13 2001 for the PS2 and November 5, 2002 for the Xbox. Oh and the PC on Mach 27, 2003. This game introduced and forced us to play as Raiden…

Raiden: I heard that!

Terra: opps…

5. Metal Gear Solid Portable Ops for the PSP, it was released on December 5, 2006. This takes you farther into Big Boss life before Solid Snake takes over. This game take you into the creation of FOXHOUND, the Patriots, and Outer Heaven. It is one of the few good PSP games in my mind.

4. The Original Metal Gear earns the fourth spot for starting the series. This game was released on the NES on June 1988 and the PC on June 1990. It is also said that it well be released on mobile phone some time in 2008.

3. Snake Eater… a funny and proper name for the third game and prequel of games life line. This game was released for Snake Eater was November 17, 2004 and Subsistence was march 14, 2006. I think it was one of the few games we got before Japan. This game covers how Naked Snake got the title of Big Boss.

2. The first and last Metal Gear Main story line that made it to the PS1 was Metal Gear Solid. This shows Snake trying his hardest to defeat the members of FOXHOUND. In October 21, 1998 this game was released for the Playstation, it was also released for Microsoft Windows in September of the following year.

1. And our number one is… come on your going to tell me you didn't see this one coming? Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. This game is the final installment of the franchise I think. Finally we get to see how Liquid is stopped in a way that only Hideo Kojima can tell it. This game was released in June 12, 2008.

Okay Ace I think it is your turn for a countdown.

**Countdown**

Ace: This is my top Ten best Ninjas. Reminder that this cover other games as well.

Disembodied Voice: GAME VIEW WILL SPOIL METAL GEAR SOLID 4 IF YOU HAVE NOT BEATEN THE GAME.

Ace: Thank DV but I don't think you needed anymore.

10. At number Ten on my list is Yoshimitsu from Soulcalibur series. This Ninja is from Mount Fuji in Japan, he wields a Wakizashi and Sashimono in the last game.

9. Is Sasuke Uchiha; he is from the Naruto games and Anime. He must be everyone's favorite because in a survey we did at the local mall his name came up most of the time.

8. Kurenai from Red Ninja, she is the main character in the game Red Ninja. she was trained after her father was killed and the murders tried to do the same to her but failed.

7. Rain from Mortal Kombat, he is from the Edenia Realm and he fights for the evil side. Too bad he was killed early in the movie.

6. Yuffie Kisaragi is one of the sole ninja in the Final Fantasy series, she is a Materia hunter and she made appearance in Kingdom Hearts, Itadaki Street Portable, and Ehrgeiz.

5. Raiden AKA Jack form Metal Gear. Have you seen him in MGS4 he was a bad ass fighting Vamp and the Geckos.

4. For the fourth place we have a three way tie from Mortal Kombat: Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Smoke. Too many people to give info.

3. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka from the Naruto games. Come on if you're brave enough to take a dog into battle or wear orange then you have to make it into this spot.

2. Number two is Gray Fox from Metal Gear Solid. He was once a member of FOXHOUND and a friend of Big Boss. He went by Cyborg Ninja in the game before we found out his name was Frank Jaeger.

1. And number one is Deadpool from Marvel Ultimate Alliance and Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden. Deadpool is on our list not because he is on the show but because he is fuckin funny. And Ryu is on the list because we loved the first Ninja Gaiden for the Xbox.

Okay Terra you're up!

**Judgment**

Terra: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots was a great game! and Hideo Kojima, in my mind made the story line confusing just so you'd keep picking up the controller and keep playing it over and over just until you understand it. The graphics are just stunning! And the voice acting is some of the best I have heard in a long time. The online play with Metal Gear Online hold up to 16 players and also the best we have ever seen. We here at Game View give Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriot the biggest _**A.**_

Ace: I wish I could say that I was surprise about that.

Holly: Me too. Next time on Game View will be Final Fantasy XII we promise.

* * *

Holly's Note:

We want to give you the power and host Game View. So if you want a shot to host it write your own show of your favorite game with me, Ace, Terra, or Deadpool and we send it to us in an email.


	15. Final Fantasy XII

Disembodied Voice: Today Game View is takleing Final Fantasy XII does it past the test or Game Veiw staff has perpeared? Now YOU'RE host, he is big and bad but he sleeps with a pokemon doll Ace! And she is the only thing holding the show together Terra!

Ace: Welcome back reader! You know Terra I don't think the Disembodied Voice don't like me.

Terra: Oh don't let him get to you; today I am going to take the dive once more as Ashe helps me with the story line

Ace: I well give you a little hit about what Final Fantasy XII story we liked on FF .net.

Terra: I'll be giving you a countdown of the best Final Fantasy bosses.

Ace: I'll going to something I haven't done in a while and help you cheat, but giving you a cheat.

Terra: Then Deadpool is going to rant a little in Deadpool's Corner.

Ace: And finally I'll be giving Holly a chance to read some letters in the point.

Terra: Let's not forget that I have the last say as I judge the game.

**Announcements**

Ace: Final Fantasy XIII is said to becoming out on the PS 3 and the Xbox 360. What is the Wii to good for it?

Terra: Holly was out at a local school to give a speech about why it is better to not partner up with a crazy person… why does that sound familiar?

Ace: The Site that PGB has set up has been deleted because only one person was on it… how sad.

Terra: Game View has been nominated for three awards at the next Golden Globes, and Teen Choice awards!

Ace: That is all we have for today, if you know any news that we don't then PM us!

**The Point**

Holly: Our first question asks "Metal Gear Solid 4 kicks ass! I'm not surprised that it got you best score… but why didn't you give us a Cheat for it?"

Ace: Well we here at Game View respected that game so much that we couldn't… but if you really want a cheat then PM us!

Holly: The next one reads "Deadpool your rants are the best, why don't you give us a rant about other stories on Fan Fiction . net?"

Deadpool: Fan… what the hell is this . net thing?

Holly: Our last letter reads "I was rereading the chapters you did and I didn't agree with the score you gave CC:FF. can you change your mind about it?"

God I just hate when people complain like that. Okay we had a poll not too long ago about this… and yes Crisis Core did win so at the end of the season we might change our minds.

Terra: Okay this might be the last Point you'll do for a while… Ace?

**Cheat On**

Ace: Okay on today's cheat on I'll help you get two of the final Espers on the game. That right I'm going to help you get Zodiark and Ultima. Let us start with Ultima-

If you have finished the Giruvegan events you well travel through the deeper portion of The Great Crystal. The monsters here are at level 60 and higher so be careful. You should start at the Way Stone VIII, the portal you reached after defeating Tyrant in the storyline. Find the Scorpio gate stone and activate it then return to the Way Stone IX, then from there you should go to Way Stone X. then from X move to Way Stone XX and pass through it. Take either left or the right path, both lead to the Sagittarius Gate Stone. Once there Activate it and return to Way Stone XX. Open the Sagittarius Gate I and travel to the Way Stone XI, which should teleport, you to Way Stone XIII.

Take the ascending path and activate the Gemini Gate Stone, then take the next ascending path and ignore the Gemini gate I and take the available pat to Gemini Gate II. Open it and take either available path to eventually reach and use Way Stone XV that stone should transport you to Way Stone XVI. Take the middle path to reach the Libra Gate Stone and activate it. After you active it return to Way Stone XVI and take the right path to reach the next area to open the Libra Gate I. the next area has three exits, the left path to reach and use the Capricorn Gate Stone, return to the previous area and turn right. Once turn right and made it to the Way Stone XVI turn right once more and pass the Libra Gate Stone. The next turn you should make is on the left path and in this area you should unlock the Virgo Gate I to your right. Head to the next area of the map and take the left path to reach yet another Way Stone… I think this one should be XVII. This Stone transport you to Way Stone XVII. Head to the last area and use the save crystal, remember all that things you went through to get here… yeah I thought so. So save and go the center path to reach the Esper Ultima. The upcoming fight is all yours to handle.

Now let's work on Zodiark. This Esper is also accessible after completing a few things. First off you must complete the Giruvegan events. You must have ten Espers and your must complete the Mine Flayer hunt. For those who don't know what the hunt is here is some info on it (Petitioner 

is Geomancer Yugelu, Location is Jahara, the mark is a Mindflyer which should be in the Henne Minds.)

Once you beat the monster return to Geomancer Yugelu at the north portion of Jahara. Teleport to the Henne Crystal, north exit to Ore Separation, and east exit to a new area. These area enemies are in the high 60 or higher. I have been killed sixteen times before reaching Zodiark. You well find yourself in Phase 2 Dig of the minds. Find the Henne Candle in the north east part of the map, then go south east to exit to crossover C. the south exit to phase 2 Shaft and east exit to special character shaft. And finally north west exit to Special Character Dig to find your last ultimate Esper. This is a warring I don't remember see a save crystal near the boss so is on your guard when you face him. And one more thing… good luck.

There I hope I was able to help enlighten you to finding two of the most powerful Espers in the game.

**Countdown**

Terra: This list is a top twenty list.

20. This place is held by Lifefrom- Hojo from Final Fantasy VII. This is his third form and I think the most powerful of the three. He is a level 58 and has 30000 HP. You fight him at the Sister Ray in Midgar.

19. Vayne Novus from Final Fantasy XII. Is the final boss in the game he is at Level 5 and has 104210 HP. He is found on the Sky Fortress Bahamut. This is the second from of Vayne, the first being Vayne Carudas Solidor himself.

18. Genesis Rhapsodos and his Avatar form. He is at level 53 and has 600,000 HP. He can be found in Banora Caves. I recommend just attacking his sword. You fight him in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

17. Kuja in his trance form. He is at level 76 and has over 55000 HP. You can find him on Crystal World. but I warn you his Flare Star is a pain. The bad guy is in Final Fantasy IX.

16. The Turk battles are here because they are just cool like that. They are fought in the game of Final Fantasy VII. You fight Reno when the Pillar crashes on Sector 7 then Gongaga which include the party of Rude, Reno, and Elena. Then you fight Rude at the Cid rocket in Rocket Town. The last time you fight them is on your way to Sister Ray in Midgar.

15. Final Fantasy VII, Rufus Shinra gets this spot. If you have the guts to take on Cloud then earn it. He is at level 21 with 500 HP. You can find him at Midgar in the ShinRa building on the 70th floor in the balcony of the President office.

14. Yunalesca has spot number fourteen. She is from Final Fantasy X. she has three forms and they are all just as bad. You can find her at Zanarkand in the blitzball stadium. Each of her forms has a their own HP so I'm not going into it.

13. Ark from Final Fantasy IX is one of the strongest boss fights in the game. he is at level 38 and has 20000 HP. You can find him at Oeilvert right before getting what Kuja wants.

12. Griever from Final Fantasy VIII is one of our favorite fights. The reason is because they torture us with an bad ass GF and don't let us have it. He has 16, 750 to 11,5950 HP. You can find him in Ultimecia Castle in the Master Room.

11. Ozma is a pain when you fight him. It is at Level 99 and his HP is at 55, 535. Because of his Level being so high it is the most difficult boos in the whole game. you can find him at Air Garden. I think he killed me six times before I finally won.

10. And also from Final Fantasy IX is Deathguise. He is at Level 74 and as 55,535 Hp. You fight this beast at Memoria right before Trance Kuja. Some people say that Deathguise is the first of three final boss fights… which in my mind is wrong.

9. Seymour has four incarnations. But the one that made our list is the last one. Seymour Omnis has 80,000 Hp and is a bitch to fight. You can find him in the Garden of Pain. It is funny you look at any list I think Seymour is on most of them as the best boss fight of all time next to the WEAPON boss battle on FFVII.

8. From Final Fantasy IX is the final boss Necron. at level 69 you know his is a hell of a fight, plus with 54,100 HP wow. You can find him in the Hill of Despair. If you think he is a push over then you have not got hit by his attacks Grand Cross, Neutron Ring, and his Blue Shockwave.

7. Jenova has to be on everyone's list, she is from Final Fantasy VII. But the one we are going to show you is Jenova SYNTHESIS. She is at level 61 with 60,000 HP. You can find her at the Northern Cave or crater… she is my favorite because her music just Rocks!.

6. How ironic that our next one land on number six. He is the One Wing Angel, Sephiroth. Safer Sephirtoth in my mind is the real reason why the title of One Wing Angel is Sephiroth, because of the one arm being an wing… that is my opinion. he is at level 87 with 80,000 HP and can be found in The Twirling Heavens. Sephiroth is from Final Fantasy VII

5. Ultimecia is at number five because I think she has the most impressive final transformation out of the whole series. Ultimecia in the final battle has 278.900 at level 65 I think… she can be found in her castle. The power could suggest that she is the strongest because she might be the only one in her own time. The game that started her fandom is Final Fantasy VIII

4. Zodiark from Final Fantasy XII. Zodiark is an Esper and one of the best boss battle I have been in. you can find this Esper in the Henne Mines in a Special Charter Dig. This Esper is at level 66 and has 336,847 HP.

3. Number three is Dark Bahamut is an enemy only in the PAL and the international versions of Final Fantasy X. you can find this monster in Zanarkand with HP at 4,000,000. He is one of the hardest boss to fight in this game. this guy has earned the title of King of the Dragons.

2. At number two is Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy XII. This guy made our list for bringing our favorite games into one. When you fight Gilgamesh the last time he is the tough. With an impressive level of 70 and HP of 473,246. He carries Buster Sword with an kanji for fake or imitation painted on the blade, with four slots instead of two. He then has Squall's Revolver with an image of a Chocobo and Chocobo footprints on it. The third sword is Odin's Zantetsuken with a curved blade edge. The last sword is Tidus Brotherhood. This sword has two hooks instead of one.

1. And our last Boss Battle goes to Crisis Core: Final Fantasy own Minerva. She is our favorite for being one of the few bosses at level 100 and HP of 10,000,000. She is a big part of the CC story line and can be found in the Mission 9 – 6 – 6, The Reigning Deity.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: I hate the fact that the series make their guy to look like guys! God I almost locked tongues with that Vayne guy… but for some odd reason he rushed into the restroom after I took my mask off… what a fuckin dipshit! Oh let's not forget the women on that game are crazy! Did you know Yuffie almost cut my head clean off, for no reason on top of that!

Holly: No reason…

Deadpool: That's right no reason what so ever.

Holly: So that fact that you called her a guy and old had not thing to do with it?

Deadpool: Okay that might had something to do with it… but come on I call you and Ace old and guys all that time.

Ace: Deadpool I am a guy.

Deadpool: Are you sure?

Ace: The last time I checked I was.

Deadpool: Well that all the time I have Terra take it away!

**The Dive**

Terra: I am here with Lady Ashe from Final Fantasy XII

Ashe: Thank you for having me on the show.

Terra: So where do you come in the story?

Ashe: I have the princess of Dalmasca and I marry Lord Rasler of Naveradia.

Terra: So how do you become a playable character in the game?

Ashe: I join the Resistance to free my land from Archadia tyranny, and while running I run into Vaan and the others.

Terra: How do you affect the story line along with Vaan?

Ashe: Well he can see my dead Husband Rasler who is actually the Occuria who chose me to be the new Dynast-King.

Terra: So the final battle, who is involved?

Ashe: Well the group along Larsa who does not get joins the group.

Terra: Okay Ace you're up and thanks to Lady Ashe for her help in the Dive.

**FanFiction Stories**

Ace: The best story I have seen is Million Magister Kel: Final Fantasy XII. The author likes you the readers to get in the story by asking for bios of characters. Check it out!

**Judgment**

Terra: Final Fantasy XII is an Role-playing game for the Playstation 2. This game was released on October 31, 2006. This game has a sequel known as Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Final Fantasy XII has done away with the random battles and the game is now using real time battle to enhance the fun. Final Fantasy XII got rid of the sappy love story and just stuck with the war between Dalmasca and Archadia of Ivalice. The characters of the game are life like and you can feel to each of them. The twist and turns keep you at the edge of you seat till the very end. Final Fantasy XII gets an _**A**__**.**_

Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings get a _**B**_ for giving us a love story that Final Fantasy is so famous for. The game came out November 20, 2007. This game is only for the Nintendo DS.

Ace: I think this is our longest Game View yet.

Terra: I know our Countdown was kinda long but we had to show you all of our favorite bosses… and no we didn't include the WEAPONS for the fact that they are in every game in one way or form.

Ace: For us here at Game View good night.

* * *

Holly's note:

Remember if you want to run Game View right your own show with your favorite game. it can be from the N64 to the Playstation 3 for all we care.


	16. E3

Disembodied Voice: Today our hosts are giving you a bundle of games that where shown from Electronic Entertainment Expo. But first she is the spokesperson for Microsoft Terra, and Sony's fan boy Ace.

Terra: that's right after taking the whole weekend watching G4 E3 coverage we had to give you our opinion.

Ace: your right so let's get started. Deadpool is going to give us what he thinks in Deadpool's Corner.

Terra: Holly had to sneak in to give us an On Site.

Ace: we have three count downs on our show to tell you the best games we saw for Microsoft, Sony, and Nintendo.

Terra: Then some people did happen to send us mail just for E3.

Ace: then lastly we are going to give you three judgments for the press conferences. Who do you think won the press conferences war is our poll question that should be up tomorrow.

**Countdown**

Ace: I'm giving you the best game we found for Sony PS3.

10. This is one of the games that I saw and just fell in love with. Tomb Raider: Underworld is a Platform/Action-Adventure game that is a single player. We learned that this games released date is November 18, 2008.

9. Mirror's Edge is a first-person/action-adventure game that should be release in the late 2008. It uses the Unreal Engine 3 and has a single-player mode only.

8. Killzone 2 is one of the exclusive Playstation 3 games. This game is a First-Person shooter and Action. This game does have Multiplayer game play with online fun. This game is said to come out February 2009, we have Guerrilla Game to thanks for this one.

7. The Last Remnants is an RPG that uses the Unreal Engine 3 and I missed the released date for the PS3 release. This game is a Single-player and is brought to you by Square Enix.

6. I liked this one for the reason that ended the demo with and explosive end. Mercenaries 2 is coming out August 31, 2008. This game is an action-adventure, Sandbox game. This game has Single player and Co-operative game play. But the main reason people will play this game is the online Multiplayer game.

5. This fighter is the best we have seen Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. This game is a Fighting/Crossover. This game also uses the Unreal Engine 3 to make the game play an unbelieve game! The release date for the game is November 3, 2008, I'm getting this game how bout you!?

4. Street Fighter IV is a fighting game that everyone is waiting for. I don't know the release date for a U.S. but this game is a Single-player and Multiplayer game.

3. This one shouldn't be a surprise that it made it this high on my list, Resident Evil 5 is set to be released March 13, 2009. Third-player shooter that is also a Survival Horror, this game has Single-player with online Co-op play.

2. Deadpool keeps telling me this one is his favorite, and I can see why! inFamous lets you play as a Hero or an Anti-Hero, this is also a Playstation Exclusive and is said to be released sometime in Spring of 09. This game is a third person sandbox game. this Single-Person game was develop by Sucker Punch Productions.

1. and the one game that we are looking forward to is Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. This game is a RPG and allows you to play as Darth Vader secret apprentice and I missed the released date and I don't know if there is one. This game combines Episode three and four in this game.

Okay I think I'll send it to Hol.

**On Site**

Holly: I'm here to tell you the games I found weird, the first one I saw The Dark Sex Room. This game doesn't give you image but the sounds are given off as you move the Wii remoter, these is what catches everyone's eye at the Indie booth. How weird Indie games I mean how weird is that game!

Next is Rise of the Argonauts where you play as Jason. I like this one because a life of a famous person should be told in an RPG format… like this one!

The last game that I saw is Spore. This game just blows my mind with how big it is and it hasn't even been released yet. The genre game can be classified as a god game or a life simulation. But I like to call it a Holly type of game.

Okay T, you're up!

**Countdown**

Terra: I'm here to give you a countdown about Microsoft games the we liked.

10. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts for the 360 is the much kick in the butt for the series. This game uses the Havok physics engine. The game should be released November 2008, and is a Platformer. This game is a single-player with multiplayer roles.

9. The Last Remnants is an RPG for a couple of systems, read up this game in the Sony Countdown.

8. Project Origin is a squeal to F.E.A.R. Project Origin is a First-Player shooter game that is also a horror based game. this game is a Single-player with Multiplayer parts as well. This game uses the Lithtech: Jupiter EX Engine.

7. Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe is at number seven. If you want info then check out Sony Countdown.

6. Resident Evil 5 surprised me but if I remember right, Sony did a better job at impressing us with this game at 07. You can read more one this game on Sony Countdown.

5. Left 4 Dead is an November 4, 2008 game release. This game is a Survival Horror First-person shooter. This game can be played as a Single-player but the fun is really in the Multiplayer. This game is using the Source Engine, the fun game that uses Zombies in the best way, killing them!

4. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is number four, but if you need information then look at Sony's Countdown.

3. Gears of War 2 is an X-Box Exclusive. Just like most game that shown at E3, was made with Unreal Engine 3. Gears of War 2 is an third person, Tactical shooter. You can play this game in the single player, but the game can be played in Cooperative modes. The released date is November 7, 2008.

2. this next game was thrown at us without us knowing or even letting it leak out… that game is Final Fantasy XIII. The Crystal Tools will make it the greatest FF game next to FF VII. We don't have a release date yet but I hope it is soon.

1. and my number one is Fable II. This is an X-box 360 exclusive. Mr. Molyneux knows how to make a game. Fable II is an RPG with Action and Adventure touches. This game is a single player game but there online help you can go Cooperative. We got word that it is coming out October 2008.

Now I think it is Deadpool's turn

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: I'm going to be completely serious… I tried to go into the building but it was closed to the public… but when I told them that I am the real Deadpool… they kicked me out of the building! Can you believe it… the only thing I wanted to do is play inFamous… which is a game based on me!

Terra: I thought you were going to be serious?

Deadpool: I am being serious.

Holly: The game isn't based on you.

Deadpool: It's not! Are you sure? well it should... it would have made it better.

Ace: So what other games where you looking forward to DP?

Deadpool: … the Teddy Cannon!

Terra: the what?

Deadpool: you know the Teddy Cannon from Fallout 3.

Terra: oh okay I see. Your talking that catapult that shoots out teddy bears.

Ace: any other games?

Deadpool: yes! Little Big Planet! They were so cute and I can wait to kill them in the deadly stages that I'm going to make!

**Countdown**

Holly: okay... Nintendo brought us nothing but software, but they did bring us some games and the list of games isn't that big.

5. Shaun White Snowboarding is for all systems but only really shows us how great it is on the Wii. It is a Extreme Sport and a Multiplayer game. the publisher Ubisoft had a great idea with the Wii Balance Board coming out. I'm afraid I don't know the release date on it.

4. Animal Crossing: City Folk is for the Wii. It is going to be release on November 16, 2008. This game is a Social Simulator, but besides that that is all we know.

3. Star Wars: the Force Unleashed is another Multi Console game that utilize the Wii Remote to the fullest. The info can be seen in the Sony Countdown.

2. us here at Game view can't believe it but Pokemon Rangers: Shadow of Almia from HAL Laboratory made the list. This is an Action RPG and is a Single Player game for the DS. The game is set to be released on November 10, 2008.

1. this game is the best game I saw on the Wii; this game is very dark for a Wii game. Deadly Creatures is a Wii exclusive. This game is to be release on Halloween of 2008. This game is an Action Thriller of the Single Player. This game allows you to play as a Scorpion and Spider at different points in the game.

**The Point**

Ace: okay our first question asks "since you're a game review type fic are you going to do something on E3 or something like it?"

Terra: the answer is yes we are.

Ace: our next question ask "What is the biggest thing you're looking for at E3?"

Holly: well that is easy. The new Little Big Planet. We can see a lot of this game on Youtube very soon!

Ace: and our last question is "Who do you think will win these year?"

Holly: I think it was Nitendo will win

Terra: I'm afraid your wrong Microsoft is the winner.

Ace: no you both are wrong, and since we are not going to get into the Downloadable items and others things so count Sony as the winner.

**Judgment**

Terra: okay let's start with Microsoft

Microsoft has brought us a lot of online items and exclusive games. Microsoft gave us Project Origin and Gears of War. And since we are not allowed to give software nor hardware info out, trust us when we say there are a lot that swings our opinion and this conference. we give it an _**B.**_

Nintendo also gave us a lot of new software like Wii Sports Resort and etc. Nintendo didn't give us a lot of games, but the ones they did have are exclusive and they are good. But we take all into consideration and give this conference a _**C**_

Lastly Sony I hate to say gave more. They gave us more movie to download and games… even though they lost a lot of exclusive games but gave us an impressive power point using Little Big Planet. And they did give us some information on Playstation 3 Home. This is why the Sony Press Conference gets an _**A.**_

Ace: yes I knew it!

Deadpool: who cares!

Terra: no Deadpool he is right

Holly: well E3 brought us a lot of great things I liked Little Big Planet. that is one game I'm looking forward to seeing myself.

Ace: I have to give it to Final Fantasy XIII going from Sony only to Multi-platform.

Terra: I liked the Fable II. Well that is all we have today I hope you enjoyed our E3 special.


	17. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune

Disembodied Voice: Today on Game View Terra and Ace bring you uncharted territory with Uncharted: Drake Fortune. The Last show for this season is the worst because of Ace and great thanks for Terra!

Ace: Yup it is official he hates me.

Terra: Well look on the bright side, at least he is only at the start of the show.

Ace: I guess that is a silver lining…

Disembodied Voice: I heard Ace was going to be fired but Fanfiction.

Ace: I hate him.

Terra: Well today we are going Head to Head with Nathan Drake.

Ace: We have looked at some of the other scores that other and decided to review one of our games which one will stay tune!

Terra: Holly is going on Site to take a look at the island of El Dorado.

Ace: I wish Deadpool wanted to come here and give you a Dirt Sheet or his Deadpool's Corner. But instead we are going to give you Countdown of Naughty Dogs best games.

Terra: Ace well be a bad boy and give you some cheat in Cheat on.

Ace: Lastly we have Holly giving you some answers in the Point.

**Announcements**

Terra: rumors of an Uncharted might not be a rumor. The only problem is that Naughty Dog is working on a new Jaks and Daxter first.

Ace: Deadpool was honored at a cancer center but for some reason the children took off running scared from him.

Terra: he pulls out his sword and started to cut himself… that would scare any child. Any ways Lara Croft found love but you'd be surprised that it isn't want you think… she bought a nintendog .

Ace: Cyclops was outrage yesterday when he found his brand new Lamborghini Reventon was found in the junk yard all cubed up. Reports say that a mad man wearing a black and red mask could be seen driving it… Terra you don't think it was…

**Re-Judge**

Terra: Ace you really shouldn't be surprised about that. Okay we got a lot of emails about this game being best then the original. So I let Ace play the game and tell me what he thinks of it. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII kept Ace up from dusk to dawn playing the game… took him a week to beat it. When he did beat the game he kicked down my door and told me I should have gave the game a C… fine okay it is a good game and a rare gem in the PSP line up of games… so "WE" here at Game View change our score and give it an _**A**_.

**On Site**

Holly: you know when me and Ace agree more than once in a year you know that the Apocalypse is around the corner. Any ways I'm here on the site where Mr. Drake found the U-Bout and the next location to where the real treasure of El Dorado.

Professor: Okay men quickly get up here and get my tools ready.

Holly: excuses me but you can't be here.

Professor: no sorry little girl I'm a scantest of Science! You're the one who has no right being on soil with such history.

Holly: I have a perment to be here!

Professor: and I am Professor Burston of Washington D.C. Pentagon science department.

Holly: there is not such a thing of the PSD.

Professor: guards please get this little girl off my site.

Holly: (Rolling up her sleeves) if you know what's good for you doc then you'd stop calling me little.

Burston: Little Girl!

Holly: (tossing her mic) that does it! I hope you know your medicine because once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk!

Burston: Wait! (he snaps his fingers.) Kasumi take care of her.

Holly: that's fine I'll teach you to get in my shot!

**Head To Head**

Ace: did we cut away in time… good. See Terra and you thought the Law suit would be my fault. Here with me and is Nathan Drake.

Drake: hiya! So what the game plan?

Ace: oh you know I ask questions and you answer them.

Drake: after we are done do you think I can ask you a quick question?

Ace: I don't see why not. Okay first one what is I like being a Pro when it comes to Treasure hunting?

Drake: easy it is fun and dangerous.

Ace: how is it dangerous?

Drake: well, you are always dealing with Modern day pirates.

Ace: so when I pick up a magazine about the game they compare you to another Treasure hunter, how do you feel when they call you a Male Lara Croft?

Drake: I have to say, has Lara deal with humans turning into flash eating monsters?

Ace: well… yes she has.

Drake: gun wielding Black-market bad guys?

Ace: yeah she has.

Drake…

Ace: okay well then I'll end it there.

Drake: okay my question. What is that girl deal? Does she have a boyfriend?

Ace: the blonde or the red head?

Drake: the Blonde.

Ace: yeah (lends in and whispers) she has HIV.

Drake: ouch… never mind.

Ace: okay it's show time Sis. (hehehe that shows him about missing with my sister.)

**Countdown**

Terra: why is Nathan avoiding me? I'm giving you a top five list today.

5.Crash Bandicoot for the Playstation is up first. This game was released on August 31, 1996. This game is a single play Action/Adventure. This game was released a couple of years back on the mobile phones.

4.Rings of Power is our fourth pick. This game release date for US was August 31, 1991. This game was first Sega Mega or better known as Genesis. This game is a RPG for one player… image that a single player RPG.

3. Crash Team Racing is yet another Crash Bandicoot game but this one has cars. That's right Crash Team Racing was released in September 30, 1999 for the Playstation. This game is a single player but with four controller and four friends it can be multiplayer.

2. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune is number two. More on this game later.

1.and the best game from Naughty Dog is Jak 3. That right a Playstation 2 game beat out a Playstation 3 game. Jak 3 came out November 9, 2004, and is a single player platformer.

**Cheat On**

Ace: I will help you get three medals for this game.

The first one Medal is called Professional Fortune Hunter. This medal is awarded after you have successfully found 40 treasures in the game.

The next Medal is known as Brutal Slugger, and I have good news you can get this one on the easy settings. The medal is awarded once Drake has successfully killed 20 enemies with a brutal combo.

The Stealth Attacker medal is done in chapter 5 of the Fortress. You can do this level on hard or easy it doesn't matter. After you have down the platforming part of this game the first pirate you encounter will be walking away from the doorway in to the area you're in. Simply walk up to his back and hit the square button. Drake will reach around his neck and snap the dude's neck. Now walk out into the opened and allow yourself to get killed by the men on the upper level. You will respawn at your last checkpoint, giving you another opportunity to "Stealth kill" the first pirate. Repeat the process 20 times to earn this medal… it is easy just boring…

**The Point**

Holly: our first letter reads "why is it that you never review older games like for the N64?"

Well I might be crazy but I though Final Fantasy VII was an old game and we reviewed that … but you right once they start selling the games for the N64 well get right one it.

Ace: that Burston guy got to you didn't he?

Holly: shut up Ace! The next letter asks "in one of your last chapters you said you're having a reward show? How is that going to work?"

Terra: wait till Wednesday and we well give you all the info you'd need.

Holly: the last one asks "Holly seems to have an anger problem? Does she go to anger-management?"

Why do I need Anger management?

**Judgment**

Terra: down girl to bite the readers heads off. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune is a single player action/adventure game. the release date was November 19, of 2007. Uncharted is a Playstation Exclusive and has some of the best voice acting, graphics, storyline, and character design. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune gets a solid _**B.**_

Ace: well that does it we made it without calling our lawyers to pull us out of the fire.

Terra: your right the first season is done and I'm kinda glad.

Holly: I'm looking forward to this Friday's Game View Awards!

Ace: me too. All of the games that got A's and B's well be there.

Terra: then let's not forget Deadpool's Corner and Dirtsheet will be there.

Ace, Terra, Holly: were in trouble!


	18. Nomination Show

Disembodied Voice: Welcome to our Nomination show, in this show our host well give you the nominations for the games that made A's and B's. Now our hosts Ace and Terra!

Ace: Man our first season is gone and here is our first Nomination show.

Terra: I can't wait for this Friday our very first award show.

Ace: then let's get started, Holly you're up.

**Nomination for the Best RPG**

Holly: Thanks Ace. Here are the nominations for the best RPG

Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII for the PSP.

Final Fantasy VII for the PSone

Final Fantasy XII for the PS2

Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for the PS2, PS3, Xbox, the 360, GBA, PSP, and PC.

Mass Effect for the 360

I think Final Fantasy is going to dominate our first award show… okay back to you T!

**Nomination for the Best Adventure Game**

Terra: There is nothing like then a man who goes an adventures… oh right, here our nominations for best Adventure games.

Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII for the PSP.

Devil May Cray 4 for the PS3, 360, and PC.

Grand Theft Auto 4 for the 360 and PS3.

Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for the PS2, PS3, Xbox, the 360, GBA, PSP, and the PC.

Mass Effect for the 360

Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for the PS3

Uncharted: Drake Fortune for the PS3

It is hard to think that a Final Fantasy game on the Adventure game… Deadpool stick to the script and say the nominations okay…

**Nominations for the Game with the Best Story Line**

Deadpool: Do I have to stay to the script? Fine… here are the nominations for the best story line…

Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII for the PSP…

Final Fantasy VII for the PSone…

Final Fantasy XII for the PS2

Devil May Cry 4 for the PS3 and 360…

Mass Effect for the 360…

Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for the PS3…

Uncharted: Drake's Fortune for the PS3…

… I want to do something crazy!

**Nominations for Games with the Best Graphics**

Ace: I'm glad to have this one… here our nominations for game with the best graphics.

Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII for the PSP.

Devil May Cry 4 for the PS3 and 360.

Grand Theft Auto 4 for the 360 and PS3

Mass Effect for the 360.

Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for the PS3.

Super Smash Brothers for the Wii.

Uncharted: Drake's Fortune for the 360.

I'm not surprised that a PSP game made this list. Okay let's go to our next one.

**Nominations for the Best Character**

Deadpool: yeah I get this one! Screw you Holly, and up yours Ace! Here is the list you cock bites!

Me, Deadpool from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for multiple of consoles.

That fat Plummer Mario from Super Smash Brothers and Super Mario Galaxy. This fat guy games is on the Wii.

Next is that Dante copy catting Nero from Devil May Cry 4 for the PS3 and 360. Really what kind of name is Nero? What is that a Greek name?

Then my best bud Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 for the PS3. Go Old Man go!

The slut Vaan from Final Fantasy XII for the PS2…

The last one is Zack Fair from Crisis Core… this guy is a bad ass! Have you seen this guy in action!

Man it felt good to let it out! 

**Nominations for Best Host**

Terra: I know how this one will turn out. But what the hell here is the nominations for best host.

Ace

Deadpool 

Holly

Me, Terra

Remember that the host you chose for this nominations won't appear next year in the Nominations. Well I know that you well make the right decision okay Holly you're up.

**Nominations for the Best System of2008**

Holly: for once I don't agree with you T, but I'm not going to let that hinder the nominations for 08's Best System.

The Playstation 3 with five games making an appeared on the show.

The Nintendo Wii had three games on the show

Playstation 2 has had three games as well on the show

The Xbox has had two games here on Game View.

The Xbox 360 had had six games here on our show.

Playstation Portable has had three games here on the show.

Nintendo DS also is in the running with 3 games.

The PC also has some games show up on the show in fact they had four games.

Well that is all of them for this one… next?

**Nominations for Game Views Best Game of 2008**

Ace: yes I get this one! This category is only for those that made A's on our show, with that said here are

Nominations for Game View best Game.

Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII for the PSP. This game came into our show as the underdog with a C. but then on our Re-judge it received an A. Crisis Core takes you into Zack Fair's life as a soldier.

Devil May Cry 4 for the PS3, PC, and the 360. This game follows a new demon slayer known as Nero as he saves his love from evil.

Final Fantasy VII for the PSone. This game is one of the best in my eye as it follows Cloud and his group of friends on a journey to stop Sephiroth.

Final Fantasy XII is for the PS2. This game is uses real time battle and does not have a sappy love story.

Grand Theft Auto 4 is for the PS3 and the 360. This game is the best in our mind, as this game lets us know of Niko as he tries and live the American dream.

Mass Effect for the 360. This game lets you chose your own path that you will be taking. Has made it from the brink of the discard bin thanks to congress but the game pulled though and now it is one of our favorite games.

Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots is for the PS3. Old Snake is back for one last battle with Liquid. With the worlds Military under one man's control, you must stop Liquid Ocelot before it is too late.

Super Smash Brothers for the Wii. This game lets you do something that no other game has done, and that is beat the living hell out of Diddy Kong. This game story line is okay but that is not why it got an A. it got the A for the unlockables.

That is all of our nominations.

Terra: now it is up to you the readers to pick your favorite by going and review our show. The ones with the most votes will win.

Ace: don't forget that Friday is our award show and we'll have Deadpool there with the Dirtsheet and Deadpool's corner after each award.

Terra: I think there is one award we can give away let's do it!

Disembodied Voice: HERE IS THE AWARED FOR MOST NOMINATED GAME.

Holly: and the winner is Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. And here to accept the award is Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa: thank you. I would like to thank Square Enix and all the Fans out there!

**Dirtsheet**

Deadpool: okay Tifa I have to ask? Are they real?

Tifa: are what real?

Deadpool: you know your jugs are they real?

Tifa: you little ass!

Deadpool: wait don't hit me Ace put me up to it!

Tifa: where is he!? (Storms off looking for Ace.)

Ace: that is all the time we have… stay tune Friday okay till then I'm out of here… HELP TIFA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!


	19. Post Award Show

Terra: Due to some unseen forces, we are having a difficult time getting our guest for the show to our show.

Ace: So we are going to postpone the show for one day only. And that should give you enough time to vote and choose your favorite. Remember that is Saturday!

Holly: Plus we still need time to rehearse what going to happen at the award show like every other award show rehearse.

Deadpool: So no slacking and stay tune! Or I'll tell everyone where you hide your porn mags! Yes ladies I know where you hid yours as well.

Disembodied Voice: this is brought to you by Deadpool Back of the Van Weapon Shop, if he can watch the pain and suffering from that weapon you can find it at Deadpool's Back of the Van Weapon Shop!

And also brought to you from Vincent Valentine's Poetry Coffee Shop, where the best coffee and dreadful poems can be found! That damn Emo...

Vincent: I'm not an Emo... what the hell is an Emo!

Deadpool: hey Vincent keeps his porn under the kitchen sink!

Disembodied Voice: Any ways Holly and Terra bring you the wor- err I mean the best Karaoke bar in all of New Mexico! H&T karaoke Bar, the best place to make your American Idol want-a-be dreams come true!

Let's not forget our last sponsor Ace's Women Massage Treatment. This place is only for Women to get all those knots out of your back and neck! Men can watch from the black glass in the back of the center! I bet he gets more men the women in there…


	20. Award Show

Disembodied Voice: The Last show of the season the award show, so here are Your hosts: she is the brains and he thinks his the brawn Terra and Ace!

Ace: You know what I now know why X-play got rid of this guy…

Terra: Well you look nice today Ace. Did you rent that tux? Even Deadpool doesn't look bad… besides the two katanas on his back, the two guns that he has strapped to his legs and the two sais in his coat.

Ace: You know it! Wait where is Deadpool?

Terra: Why?

Ace: If he is anywhere near the desert table then he is eating the jelly full donuts and I won't get my money back if he gets something on it!

Terra: Well I hope it isn't one of those two thousand dollars suits.

Ace: …

Terra: I can't believe you. Any ways sorry for not showing up Saturday, but no electricity no posting… I hate the rain.

Ace: Let's get started with our first category.

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: THESE ARE THE NOMINATIONS FOR BEST RPG GAMES.

Terra: Our lists of nominations are in order in alphabetical order.

1 - Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII for the PSP.

2 – For the PSone is Final Fantasy VII.

3 – Final Fantasy XII that appeared on PS2

4 – Marvel: Ultimate Alliance for two Playstation consoles, for both Xboxes systems, the GBA, PSP, and the PC.

5 – Mass Effect for the 360.

Ace: And the winner of Game View Best RPG game is… Final Fantasy VII, this game might be for the very first Playstation but as a classic it will always be a great game. Deadpool you're up.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: NO WAY! I LOST EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS ON THAT ONE!

Terra: What do you mean you lost money?

Deadpool: Deadpool I had money one Mass Effect.

Terra: Well that was a surprise I thought you were going to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as the winner.

Deadpool" WHAT SAY IT ISN'T SOOO! MY GAME WAS ON THE LIST AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT! I don't want to do a rant…

Ace: That was unlike him… okay I think it is time for our next award.

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: HERE ARE THE NOMINATIONS FOR GAME VEIW BEST ADVENTURE GAME.

Holly: As he said here are the nominations

1 – Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

2 – Devil may Cry 4 for the PS3, 360, and the PC.

3 – Grand Theft Auto 4 for the 360 and PS3.

4 – Marvel: Ultimate Alliance.

5 – Mass Effect

6 - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for the PS3

7 – Uncharted: Drake Fortune for the PS3

Terra: And the winner of the this Game View Award is Metal Gear Solid 4. Really you shouldn't be surprised.

**Dirt Sheet**

Deadpool: Here with me is my buddy Old Snake.

Snake: I'm glad that we can finally share the stage.

Deadpool: I know you always saying that you're not a hero but… you my hero and nothing can change my mind.

Snake: Well okay can I ask why?

Deadpool: Well as I was playing the game and I can tell you enjoy slitting the enemies' throat like a pro… it made me cry… sniff

Snake: Right…

Deadpool: Okay so tell me what are your plans after Metal Gear?

Snake: I'm retiring to a small tropical island and relax with the money I earned.

Deadpool: Can I join you!

Snake: Well… have your people call my people.

Deadpool: Okay! Hey Ace comes here!

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: THE NOMINATIONS FOR GAME WITH BEST STORY LINE

Holly: Most of our Emails are fake and are for humor only, but we do get them. And once we place the Nomination show out we did get a flood of PMs… okay with that here are the nominations.

1 – Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

2 – Final Fantasy VII

3 – Final Fantasy XII

4 – Devil May Cry 4

5 – Mass Effect

6 – Metal Gear Solid 4

7 – Uncharted: Drake's Fortune.

Ace: And the wining game with the best story line is… Mass Effect gave you a choice of good or Anti good points.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: Mass Effect are you kidding me! Come one people MGS 4 was on that list and if not Metal Gear then Crisis Core! That it those you voted for Mass Effect you might want to sleep with one eye open and one eye close… no in fact make friends with caffeine because I'll be in near.

Ace: Do you think it is wise to threat our readers?

Deadpool: I'm not threatening them. I'm making them a promise.

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: DO YOU THINK THESE NOMINATIONS MAKE ME LOOK FAT? HERE THEY ARE BEST GRAPHICS ARE HOT, HAVE YOU SEEN ELLIE FROM UNCHARTED?

Holly: Right so here is our Nominations for Game Views best graphics awards

1 – Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

2 – Devil May Cry 4

3 – Grand Theft Auto 4

4 – Mass Effect

5 – Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots

6 – Super Smash Brothers

7 – Uncharted: Drake's Fortune.

Terra: The winner for best graphics was a close one. But with one more vote Metal Gear Solid 4 lost out to Devil May Cry 4. That's right Devil May Cry 4 won the best graphics award.

**Dirt Sheet**

Deadpool: Here with me is Trish… hi Tri… sh….

Trish: Oh Deadpool are you looking at me or "looking at me?"

Deadpool: Uh… what? Did you say something?

Trish: That is so cute you think you're going to score with me. Sorry Deadpool if Dante couldn't get in my pants why you would think so?

Deadpool: I can hide my face which Dante can't.

Trish: Well that is a good point. But I need more.

Deadpool: I can get you the best drinks and hotel money can buy.

Ace: How can you do that, I mean Game View don't pay you that much.

Deadpool: I'm taking your Credit card.

Ace: WHAT!!

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: HERE THEY ARE THE STARS OF TODAYS GAMES AND I THINK DEADPOOL IS GOING TO HAVE A FIT.

Holly: Here are the nominations for best character

1 – Deadpool form Marvel: Ultimate Alliance

2 – Mario from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Smash Brothers.

3 – Nero from Devil May Cry 4

4 – Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4

5 – Vaan from Final Fantasy XII

6 – Zach Fair from Crisis Core

Ace: The winner of this award is… oh no!

Holly: What? What is wrong?

Terra: Is it bad?

Ace: It is worst then wrong… this is a nightmare! The winner is Deadpool!

Holly and Terra: WHAT!

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: I won… I WON! FUCK YOU ACE, SUCK THIS DISEMBODIED VOICE! I like to thank my slut of a mother and my eighth grade health teacher and Holly and Terra. Oh and my all of my fans out there.

Ace: What about me?

Deadpool: What about you?

**Game View Awards**

Disembodies Voice: HERE IS SOMETHING THAT I WAS LEFT OUT OF BUT IT IS FINE. BEST HOST IS AN AREA I WOULD WIN HANDS DOWN.

Holly: Your not a host… any ways here is the Nominations for best host

1 – Ace

2 – Deadpool

3 – Me, Holly

4 – Terra

Terra: And here is the winner of best host, no way! And we thought that Deadpool winning best character! Our winner is Ace

**Dirt Sheet**

Deadpool: Wait Terra maybe you read it wrong! I mean it is obvious that I should have won.

Ace: Why is it so hard to believe that I'm every one's favorite?

Deadpool: Hey Ace sit and shut up! Now what was one game you where looking forward to from E3?

Ace: Well I'm –

Deadpool: What did I tell you? I told you to sit there and shut it! God I swear you are so stupid! Back to the award.

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: THE GAME COULD NOT BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR THE SYSTEMS!

Holly: Here are the Nominations for Best Game Systems

1 – Playstation 2

2 – Playstation Portable

3 – Playstation 3

4 – Xbox

5 – Xbox 360

6 – Nintendo Wii

7 – Nintendo DS

8 – PC

Ace: And the winner of Game View Best System of 2008 Award is… Playstation 3. Even though it don't have a lot of exclusive games this system does have good games like Devil May Cry 4 and Metal Gear Solid 4.

**Deadpool's Corner**

Deadpool: I like this system I think it makes me look good in tights! The others make me look fat. Plus the PS3 looks just as good in black as I do!

**Game View Award**

Disembodied Voice: THE ONE EVENT THAT EVERY ONE IS WAITING FOR, I KNOW THAT I HAVE I ALMOST SHIT MY PANTS.

Ace: He is right I know I have been waiting for it.

Holly: Here are the nominations for Game Views Best Game of 2008.

1 – Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII

2 – Devil May Cry 4

3 – Final Fantasy VII

4 – Final Fantasy XII

5 – Grand Theft Auto 4

6 – Mass Effect

7 – Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots

8 – Super Smash Brothers

Terra: And the winner of Game View Best Game of 2008 is… Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots!

Deadpool: Woot , woot! Go snake go!

Ace: I know that we should play favorite but I knew MGS 4 was going to win.

Holly: I wanted DMC 4 to win…

Terra: Well I wanted ssbb to win.

Deadpool: I wanted MUA to win…

Terra: Deadpool MUA didn't make an A so it couldn't make the Best Game Award.

Deadpool: Okay I'm out of here I'm going to play some GTA with Cyke's new car!

Ace: Next season we are going to focus on older games like Final Fantasy.

Terra: And we are going to try to bring you more jokes and segments.

Holly: With even more Deadpool segments and interviews.

Disembodied Voice: WE WILL SEE YOU IN GAME VIEW SEASON II!


End file.
